The idiots
by tjhanjeol
Summary: [CH 6 has been posted!] Si idiot yang menyukai idiot lainnya. (*) exo; non-mainstream pairings; baekhyun, sehun, kris, kai, chanyeol, d.o, lay
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Idiots

Author: tjhanyeol

Genre: romance

Length: chaptered atau oneshot'-'?)

Cast: Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris, Kai, (... bisa ditambah kalo mau._.)

Pairings: find them.-. (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah=v=)

a/n: lagi bosen jadilah bikin ini hehe semoga suka yaaa :D maaf ya pendek._.v

**(!)** _non_-mainstream pairings

* * *

**The Idiots**

"Namanya Kris Wu," jawab Baekhyun sambil membayangkan betapa sempurna pangeran pujaannya, "dia tampan, mempesona, dan tampan… juga mempesona."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya lalu bertanya, "Dia itu kapten tim basket sekolah kita, kan?"

Yang ditanya pun menganggukan kepala antusias dan tersenyum sumringah sambil menelusuri ingatannya mengenai Kris yang sangat pandai bermain bola basket, "Aku suka sekali bagaimana ia berlari ke sana ke mari di lapangan dengan keringat yang membasahi lehernya. Dan ketika ia mengelap keringat itu… ya Tuhan! Sehun-a, dia benar-benar sempurna," Baekhyun terus memutar kembali memori indah yang berkaitan dengan Kris yang ada di dalam ingatannya, "ah! Juga pada saat ia melambungkan bola basket dari dalam genggamannya. Ia selalu terlihat serius, alisnya—" Sehun menggosok kedua matanya lalu menguap, "—yang selalu bertaut ketika menentukan seberapa tinggi ia harus melompat agar bola itu masuk ke sasaran—"

Bug!

Sehun terbelalak ketika melihat Baekhyun yang terjatuh dari tempat duduknya karena terkena lemparan bola basket, "Baekhyun hyung!" serunya panik lalu segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal keras lapangan, "hyung, hyunghyunghyung! Bangun!"

"Oh, Kris hyung lihat apa yang kamu perbuat."

Mendengar kata-kata 'Kris hyung' lantas membuat Baekhyun yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu pun membuka kedua matanya spontan, tetapi ia buru-buru menutupnya kembali dan melanjutkan aksi tidak sadarkan diri ketika seseorang yang dipanggil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung, kamu harus membawanya ke ruang perawatan." Ucap salah seorang di antara kerumunan itu yang diketahui teman baik Kris.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang terbaring 'tak sadarkan diri', "Untuk apa? Dia pasti masih hidup dan bisa sadar sendiri."

Bisikan demi bisikan yang membicarakan kalimat dingin Kris pun mulai terdengar di kerumunan.

"Kris hyung, cepat tolong dia. Lihat! Mukanya merah, pasti karena terkena pukulan bola basketmu yang keras."

Kembali terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakan dirinya. Membuat ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan dengan terpaksa mengatakan, "Okay, okay."

Kemudian Baekhyun pikir ia tidak bisa bernafas lagi karena,

YA.

TUHAN.

YATUHANYATUHANYATUHAN—

Kris Wu, si pangeran sekolah yang sangat sempurna dan dipuja-puja itu menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin di hadapan banyak orang. Membuat ia mendapatkan tatapan iri dari para murid yang melihatnya.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang agak jauh dari Kris berada, terlihat Sehun yang masih merasa panik atas insiden yang baru saja terjadi pada hyung-nya.

"Jangan panik, jangan panik. Tenang," Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian dihembuskan perlahan, "aish, dia pasti tidak apa-apa, dan bahkan kalau dia terkena gegar otak seharusnya aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa menguasai otak Baekhyun hyung."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu tertawa licik dengan pelan.

"Hey, kenapa kamu berbicara pada diri sendiri?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Sehun yang sedang sibuk menenangkan diri dari panik.

"Ah! Mengagetkanku," kata Sehun sinis setelah tersentak karena keterkejutannya. Memang sudah tidak aneh lagi jika ia tidak acuh terhadap orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, "dan aku tidak berbicara pada diri sendiri."

"Lalu kamu berbicara pada siapa kalau tidak pada diri sendiri hm—" ia berusaha membaca nama lengkap Sehun dari nametag yang menempel pada kain seragamnya, "Kim Sehun."

"Eh?! Kim Sehun? Sejak kapan nama keluargaku berubah menjadi Kim?"

"Sejak kamu—" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, "—menarik hati bujangan yang kesepian dan kering milik Kim Jongin." Ucap orang itu yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin pada Sehun dengan nada dan kalimat yang berlebihan. Membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa mual.

"D-dasar pengganggu!" Sehun terbata ketika ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin karena wajah mereka yang saling dan terlalu berdekatan.

"Tunggu," Jongin menarik lengan putih mulus milik Sehun lalu berbisik, "jangan lupakan Romeo-mu yang kesepian namun tampan nan perkasa ini," kemudian menatap ekspresi datar Sehun penuh keyakinan dan mengecup tangan yang sedang ia genggam, "selamat tinggal Juliette-ku sayang."

Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun lalu berjalan menjauh sambil memegangi dadanya, seolah-olah baru saja meminum racun dengan memperlihatkan raut wajah kesakitan palsunya.

Mulut Sehun menganga lebar pada orang aneh yang baru saja ia kenal tidak lebih dari satu menit.

.

.

"Aw!" Ia mengaduh ketika mendarat di atas aspal keras untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari itu

"Jangan menggunakan aku untuk menarik perhatian. Akting pingsanmu itu sangat buruk," kata Kris lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, "balut es batu dengan ini lalu kompres wajahmu." Ia melemparkan sehelai sapu tangan berwarna karamel pada Baekhyun.

"T-tapi—"

Kris membalikan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman untuk dilihat.

"—Kris hyung! aku masih sakit. Lihat!" Baekhyun membenturkan wajahnya pada tiang lampu lapangan dengan sangat keras, "Ah," lalu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap bagian wajahnya yang terasa paling sakit.

Baekhyun memikirkan cara lain untuk dapat menarik perhatian Kris, jadi ia pun mengatakan, "H-hyung, lihat hidungku berdarah!"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kris berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

'Yes!', Baekhyun bersorak gembira dalam hati sambil menahan senyum.

Kris membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang masih terduduk, "Oh," ia tertawa, "sekarang kamu menggunakan darah palsu. Usaha yang bagus." Lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebelum lanjut melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Darah palsu?" ia malah balik bertanya tetapi seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingat menggunakan darah palsu untuk aktingnya agar perhatian Kris tertarik. Tak lama dari itu, pertanyaannya pun terjawab ketika dirasa sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya ke mulut. Baekhyun meraba mulutnya yang agak basah karena suatu cairan dan,

"Ummaaaa!" teriaknya kencang dengan nada manja sambil memegangi hidung yang tak henti mengalirkan darah. Menarik perhatian setiap orang yang mendengar teriakannya, tetapi bukannya prihatin, siswa-siswi di sana yang melihat kejadian itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat siapa yang berteriak.

Oh, lihatlah Byun Baekhyun.

Murid kelas dua di sekolah menengah atas yang selalu bertindak bodoh itu melakukan kebodohannya lagi.

"Hyung!" dengan cepat Sehun berlari pada kakak laki-lakinya yang benar-benar terlihat memalukan, "hyung, jangan duduk di sini. Ini memalukan." Desisnya pada Baekhyun. Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh hyung-nya yang memang berat.

"Sehun," Baekhyun merengek, "aku berdarah." Terdengar dari nada bicaranya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Hyung, aku tahu kamu berdarah, tidak perlu dibanggakan dan cepat pergi dari sini, okay?" Sehun merayu Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik orang-orang di sekitar yang sedang tertawa pada mereka.

Atau lebih tepatnya pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun," panggilnya, "bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan banyak darah dan meninggalkanmu?"

"Ya Tuhan, hyung! jangan banyak berkhayal—"

"Lalu kamu akan sendirian,"

"Hyung—"

"dan ikut mati bersamaku karena kamu frustasi,"

"Baekhy—"

"berarti adikku tercinta ini akan mati perjaka."

Baekhyun mulai menangis kencang.

Sehun menatap hyung-nya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hyung, kalau begitu bukankah hyung juga akan mati perjaka? lagi pula banyak yang suka padaku dan mengantri untuk aku pilih. Mereka lebih baik dari Kris Wu pangeranmu yang tidak menarik sama se— ya Tuhan," Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "kenapa kita jadi membahas ini?!" ingin rasanya Sehun membenturkan kepala pada tiang lampu lapangan karena merasa frustasi telah dikelilingi orang aneh seperti Baekhyun dan Jongin. Tetapi ia ingat bahwa ia tidak sebodoh hyung-nya untuk membenturkan kepala dan menyakiti diri sendiri, jadi ia pun hanya menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha untuk meredam amarah.

"Hyung cepat bangun. Ini tidak baik untuk mmm," terlihat Sehun berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "untuk kulit. Iya, untuk kulit. Dan Kris hyung tidak akan suka orang yang kulitnya kasar karena terlalu lama duduk di aspal."

"Aku tidak menyukai Kris lagi, aku membencinya. Dia sudah membiarkanku hampir mati."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal, sudah tiga kali ia mendengar kalimat yang serupa dari mulut Baekhyun di hari itu. Tetapi pada ujungnya Baekhyun selalu lupa diri ketika melihat pangeran yang ia puja.

"Kris hyung pasti akan peduli," Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyum, "percaya padaku, hyung."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti membenciku setelah melihat kebodohan yang aku lakukan." Ia masih bersikeras untuk tidak bangkit dari duduknya sambil terisak. Air mata bercampur dengan darah. Rambut tidak tertata rapi, serta kedua matanya yang sembab dan merah akibat menangis. Itu semua membuat wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat kacau.

"Hyung, aku mohon sekali ini saja. Turuti kata-kataku, okay?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia terlihat cemberut dengan bibirnya yang sedikit dimajukan.

Sehun selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah akta kelahiran miliknya dengan milik Baekhyun tertukar? Karena hyung tercinta itu selalu bertingkah lebih kekanak-kanakan darinya.

"Sehun!" seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Orang itu tampak sedang berlari ke arah di mana Sehun dan Baekhyun berada.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika mengenali pemilik suara yang telah memanggil namanya itu.

"Oh, hyung! Annyeong!"

Annyeong: memiliki dua maksud yang sangat bertolak belakang.

1. Untuk menyapa dan 2. Untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Dan Sehun memilih maksud nomor dua pada kata 'annyeong' yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Mau tidak mau, ia menyeret paksa Baekhyun dari tempat.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun!" Baekhyun memberontak, tetapi tidak menghentikan Sehun yang terus menyeretnya kasar.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa?" orang itu berteriak dari kejauhan dengan mempercepat larinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Baekhyun hyung terkena HIV, jadi jangan mendekat." Lanjut Sehun beralasan.

"Oh! Bukankah seharusnya dibawa ke rumah sakit?" ia merespon Sehun dengan berteriak.

Kini mereka sedang saling berkomunikasi tetapi dengan jarak jauh, seakan ada dinding pembatas yang membuat orang itu tidak dapat mendekati Sehun.

Dumb and dumber.

"Baekhyun hyung akan dibawa ke rumah sakit yang ada di dekat sekolah itu, kamu tahu kan hyung, pokoknya jangan mendekat. Annyeong!" Sehun buru-buru menyeret hyung-nya agar mereka dapat menghilang dari hadapan orang itu.

Orang yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan cepat.

Orang yang dapat membuat wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

"Rumah sakit?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah terlihat Baekhyun dan Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. "Rumah sakit dekat sekolah? Bukankah itu rumah sakit jiwa— ya Sehun-a!"

.

.

Hampir setengah jam dihabiskannya waktu mereka dengan berdiam diri di dalam ruang perawatan setelah mengobati hidung Baekhyun yang mengalirkan darah.

Baekhyun terus memicingkan matanya, ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan curiga. "Kamu menyukainya, ya?"

Sehun berdehem. Ia memasang tampang tenangnya lalu bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Dia, ya dia." kata Baekhyun dengan suara agak berbeda karena sehelai tisu yang dibuat menjadi bola menyumbat lubang hidunya.

"Si menara."

"Menara siapa?" tanya Sehun berlagak tidak tahu.

"Menara."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa siapa?"

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun terkekeh jahil lalu berkata, "Maksudku Chanyeol."

"Iya, memangnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Kamu menyukainya, kan?"

Tingkahnya memang selalu bodoh dan konyol, tapi Baekhyun sangat peka dan pintar dalam menebak atau membaca perasaan orang lain.

Jantung Sehun mulai berdegup kencang lagi, kemudian menjawab dengan tampang santainya, "Tentu saja—" _AKU MENYUKAINYA, YA TUHAAAAAN. CHANYEOL HYUNG ITU BENAR-BENAR SEMPURNA DAN SANGAT LUCU, APALAGI KETIKA IA SEDANG KEBINGUNGAN. AKU INGIN SEKALI MENCIUM—_ "tidak. Dia bukan tipeku."

"Oh," Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya, "aku tahu orang yang baik tetapi tidak berlebihan, dan aku pikir orang itu sangat cocok untukmu."

"Siapa?"

"Dia orang yang cukup dekat dengan Kris, kamu tidak pernah melihatnya? Dia selalu ada jika kita sedang mengikuti Kris."

"Hyung yang selalu mengikuti pangeranmu itu, bukan aku."

"Aku akan berusaha menjodohkanmu dengannya." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak adik laki-lakinya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

"Dengan Kris hyung saja tidak ada kemajuannya, bagaimana mau menjodohkanku?"

"Dia itu mudah untuk didekati. Aku pernah beberapa kali berbicara padanya."

Sehun tidak merespon.

"Namanya Kim Jongin." Lanjut Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis pada orang di hadapannya.

"Ada apa menyebut namaku tiba-tiba?"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun dan Sehun, mereka tersentak ketika mendengar suara asing menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dengan tirai pembatas ranjang ruang perawatan yang mereka tempati terbuka tiba-tiba. "Apakah Juliette-ku merindukan Romeo-mu yang malang dan kesepian ini?" Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kakak-beradik itu menarik dagu Sehun. Ia menghadapkan wajah Sehun padanya.

"Kim Jong—"

"Ssshhhh," Jongin meletakan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun. Berusaha untuk meniru adegan romantis serial televisi yang selalu ia tonton. Tetapi karena terlalu keras, adegan tersebut malah seperti menekankan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun, "aku sudah tahu jawabannya, kamu pasti sangat amat merindukanku."

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin yang jarinya menempel pada bibir, "Dari mana kamu datang?!"

"Aku sudah ada di sini bahkan sebelum kamu hadir di dalam ruangan yang sekarang sedang kita singgahi ini, Juliette," ingin sekali Sehun membekap mulut Jongin yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata berlebihan dan menjijikan, "apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir cinta?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah menghilang lagi.

"Lagi pula kenapa kamu ada di sini?" ia malah balik bertanya pada Jongin.

"Aku ingin mengobati luka hatiku yang amat dalam, meskipun racun yang baru aku minum itu sangat menyakitkan tetapi kepergian Juliette-ku lebih menyakitkan dari apa pun."

Ia pikir orang di hadapannya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu benar-benar tidak waras.

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan di sana terbuka lebar dengan bantingan yang keras. "Sehun!"

Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada suara yang menyerukan namanya, "Oh, C-Chanyeol hyung."

"Baekhyun—" ia berhenti sejenak karena nafasnya tersengal, efek dari berlari, "—dia sedang membuat kekacauan."

"Lagi?! Ya Tuhan, aku bisa ikut gila."

Kemudian Sehun dan Chanyeol pun segera melesat menuju tempat di mana Baekhyun akan melakukan kebodohannya lagi. Meninggalkan Jongin,

sendirian.

"Juliette? Juliette! Kamu tega meninggalkanku disaat aku sedang sekarat seperti ini." Jongin berbaring di atas salah satu dari banyak ranjang yang ada di sana sambil meremas dadanya lalu mengerang seolah kesakitan.

Ia kembali melanjutkan dunia khayalannya.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di lorong kelas juniornya tanpa tujuan. Ia sedang memikirkan dan mereka ulang kejadian-kejadian memalukan yang sudah ia lakukan di dalam ingatannya.

"Hey," sebuah suara berat yang diketahui milik Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunan.

Baekhyun langsung menghadapkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum hambar. "Oh, Hey." Sahutnya tanpa semangat.

"Kris lagi?" tanya Chanyeol padanya.

Ia pun tersenyum kemudian menjawab singkat, "Bukan."

"Hm? Lalu apa yang membuatmu cemberut seperti ini?"

"Aku bodoh, ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas mana mungkin dapat dikatakan bodoh."

"Bukan itu," mereka menghentikan langkah, "tapi bodoh dalam tingkahku dan semuanya. Sehun pasti kesal padaku."

"Dia mungkin kesal," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut, "tapi dia tidak akan membencimu."

Dan itu membuat orang yang sedari tadinya bersedih hati pun tersenyum lega, "Chanyeol chanyeol chanyeol," Baekhyun menepuk pundak teman tingginya pelan, "aku berharap pertemanan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir."

Pertemanan.

Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Senyum yang tulus. Berusaha untuk ikut bahagia demi teman baiknya itu.

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol merespon ucapan Baekhyun. Kemudian melanjutkan berjalan untuk beberapa menit di lorong itu, tetapi terhenti ketika perhatian mereka teralih pada teriakan siswa-siswi yang terdengar dari lapangan.

"Kris oppa! Fighting!"

"Kyaaaa! Oppa, semoga kamu menang!"

"Oh! Kris hyung pasti bertanding lagi." Kata Baekhyun antusias, "Chanyeol, aku harus pergi dulu untuk mengejar cinta sejatiku itu, bye!" Secepat kilat Baekhyun melesat ke arah suara-suara yang telah menyerukan nama 'Kris'. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat moodBaekhyun telah berubah kembali menjadi mood fans-Kris-yang-ceria-lalala.

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Di mana seseorang bertubuh pendek dan kecil yang sedang menerjang kerumunan murid-murid sekolahnya, berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sang pangeran tercinta.

"Permisi," Baekhyun menepuk salah satu pundak orang terdekatnya yang baru saja berteriak untuk menyemangati Kris lalu bertanya, "apa yang terjadi pada Kris hyung?"

Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu menjawab, "Seseorang menantang Kris untuk bermain basket,"

"Oooh," dianggukannya kepala Baekhyun karena sudah merasa biasa apabila ada seseorang yang menantang Kris bermain basket. Sudah dapat ditebak, si penantang itu pasti kalah.

"Tapi kali ini ada hukumannya," lanjut orang itu, "yang kalah maka harus menuruti semua keinginan si pemenang."

Mendengar itu pun membuat Baekhyun terbelalak. Hukumannya cukup berat, dan bagaimana kalau keinginan tersebut sulit untuk dipenuhi? Bagaimana kalau Kris kalah dan harus menuruti keinginan yang akan membahayakan keadaannya? Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan. Baekhyun segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Bagaimana pun Kris pasti menang.

Dan harapannya pun terkabul ketika banyak orang yang meneriaki kemenangan Kris.

Baekhyun langsung berusaha sekuat tenaga menerjang orang-orang yang menghimpitnya agar ia dapat melihat Kris lebih jelas.

"Kris! Kris! Kris! Kris!" namanya keluar dari mulut setiap orang yang menyaksikan kemenangan Kris.

Yang diteriakan namanya pun hanya memandang orang dihadapan tanpa niat, "Bersihkan mobilku sampai benar-benar bersih menggunakan ini," Kris menjatuhkan sehelai tisu. Orang-orang menatap terkejut dan iba pada si penantang yang kalah. Membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya membersihkan sebuah mobil hanya dengan sehelai tisu tipis.

Mereka semua masih terus bersorak gembira untuk Kris ketika terhenti karena sesuatu menginterupsi,

"Aku akan menggantikannya untuk membersihkan mobilmu!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n2**: tbc atau fin'-'?)

fin juga gapapa sih tinggal dijadiin complete._. tapi kalo mau dilanjut bilang ya.-.

reviews yg belum dibales nanti ya di cerita yg selanjutnya dibales tapi belum selesai._.v eh itu juga kalo ada yg mau baca sih;_;

_kalo banyak yg mau lanjut baru dilanjut, tapi kalo dikit kayaknya engga_ /eh/._.v

makasih yg udah mau rnr:)


	2. Chapter 2

(Mesti ada embel-embel giniannya gak kalo di chap selanjutnya'-'?)

Title: the idiots

Author: tjhanyeol

Genre: kayaknya melenceng dari genre kemarin;w;

Length Chaptered atau two-shots'-'?)

Pairings: temukan=3= ciye bertambah lho, ini bisa dikurangi kalo gak suka._.

Cast: bertambah=3= tapi kalo gak suka, bilang ya._.

* * *

**The idiots: Bab 2**

"Aku akan menggantikannya untuk membersihkan mobilmu!"

Lalu hening.

Hening.

Dan masih hening.

Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang berani mengganggu perayaan kemenangan Kris itu, ia menjadi pusat perhatian bagi semua murid di sekitarnya.

Termasuk Kris. Ia juga mengikuti pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju pada si pusat perhatian lalu mengernyitkan dahi. Orang itu bertubuh kecil, kulitnya cerah, memiliki dua kaki dan satu hidung. Yang pastinya dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia. Ia memiliki lesung pipi. Rambutnya hitam legam, dan berperawakan kecil. Ia berdiri di antara kerumunan dengan ekspresi yang memperlihatkan sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku akan menggantikannya membersihkan mobilmu, hyung!" seru orang itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, lalu memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah di mana Kris dan si penantang berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Ya! apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berbisik pada orang terdekatnya yang baru saja ia ajak bicara yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Baekhyun mencekal tangan orang tersebut, mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan langkah.

"A-aku harus menolong temanku." jawab orang itu ragu, ia menoleh sesaat pada Baekhyun, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dengan kepala tertunduk. Merasa malu karena untuk pertama kalinya menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

Terlihat orang itu berbicara pada Kris sambil sesekali melirik si penantang yang kalah, lalu sebuah teriakan dari seorang siswa terdengar. "Oh! Dia menantang Kris." Dan dengan itu pun bisikan demi bisikan mulai meramaikan isi lapangan yang tadinya hening.

Baekhyun pikir orang itu cukup gila untuk menantang Kris bermain basket mengingat tinggi badan yang dimiliki tidak sepadan dibandingkan dengan pangeran pujaannya. Bagaikan jari tengah dengan kelingking.

"Jika aku memenangkan pertandingan ini, maka kamu harus membebaskan Suho dari hukumannya."

_Suho._

"Okay," Kris menganggukan kepala sambil memijat tengkuk lehernya yang terasa pegal, "terserah apa katamu, Zhang Yixing."

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari Sehun yang sedari tadi menggigit daging pipi dalamnya, menahan diri dari berteriak bahagia. Karena— oh. PARK CHANYEOL.

PARK CHANYEOL.

TANGAN.

GENGGAM.

SEHUN.

SENANG.

Okay, mari rangkai kata-kata tersebut menjadi kalimat yang manusiawi: karena Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk menuntunnya menuju ke mana Baekhyun akan sedang melakukan sebuah kebodohan. Dan sentuhan itu membuat Sehun sangat senang. Sangat.

"Ah! Itu dia!" seru Chanyeol tidak menyembunyikan kebahagiannya ketika melihat seorang murid laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sama persis dengan Baekhyun. Dengan orang yang ia sukai. Dan orang yang ia sukai itu sedang berlari-lari di tengah lapangan berusaha mengejar seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung. Murid laki-laki yang notabene kapten tim basket sekolahnya.

Sehun mengumpat dalam pikiran ketika dirasa tangan Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya. "Chanyeol hyung, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang bermain basket dengan Kris," ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, merasa tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang ditampilkan oleh pengelihatannya, "ya Tuhan. Baekhyun hyung benar-benar tidak waras."

Baekhyun terlihat berlari dengan napas yang _sangat _terengah. Pandangannya tak lepas pada bola basket yang ada di dalam genggaman Kris.

.

.

"Okay," Kris menganggukan kepala sambil memijat tengkuk lehernya yang terasa pegal, "terserah apa katamu, Zhang Yixing."

Dan setelah itu yang Baekhyun tahu pertandingan kedua bagi Kris pun dimulai. Untuk dua puluh menit pertama secara mengejutkan Yixing yang memimpin skor, tetapi setelah ketika ia terlihat mulai kelelahan, Kris lah yang memimpin skor. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, pertandingan tersebut terhentikan tiba-tiba ketika Yixing terjatuh dan melukai lutut berkulit halusnya.

"Ah!" lalu meringis kesakitan sambil meremas tulang kering di kakinya untuk menahan sakit.

Pemandangan tersebut sontak membuat Kris melepaskan bola basket yang ada di genggamannya. "Kita hentikan saja. Semua ini mulai membosankan." Kata Kris kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong Yixing yang masih ada dalam posisi duduk karena terjatuh.

Suara sorak protes terdengar meriuhkan seisi lapangan sesaat, para murid yang menjadi penonton merasa kecewa ketika pertandingan dihentikan begitu saja karena ingin mengetahui pemenang akhirnya.

Yixing meraih tangan Kris untuk membantunya berdiri tegak, merapikan letak pakaiannya, kemudian diam ketika Kris mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang terlihat cukup serius. Percakapan tersebut tidak dapat Baekhyun dengar, mengingat jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan di mana Kris dan Yixing yang sedang berdiskusi cukup jauh. Apalagi ketika diperhatikan baik-baik, Kris memang sengaja berbicara dengan nada yang hanya dapat didengar oleh orang terdekatnya.

Tetapi yang diajak bicara oleh Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan pergi begitu saja dan menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Suho'.

Sama seperti Kris. Yixing mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu berdiri Suho yang sedang duduk dengan kaki tersilang. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajah dan tatapan Suho pada Yixing, ia menunjukan rasa ketidaksukaan. Ditambah dengan tangan yang Yixing ulurkan ditepis kasar oleh Suho. Baekhyun benar-benar berpikir bahwa hubungan di antara mereka berdua tidak terlalu baik.

"Tidak ada yang bertanding lagi? Tidak seru." Ucap seseorang yang terdengar oleh telinga berpendengaran tajam milik Baekhyun. Dan entah mengapa, saat itu juga Tuhan menganugerahkan sebuah ide cemerlang ke dalam pikirannya ketika ia melihat kerumunan di sekitar mulai memecah dan menjauh dari lapangan.

"K-kris, hyung!" bagaikan sebuah mantra untuk menghentikan setiap orang yang mendengar kalimat tersebut: Kris, termasuk semua orang yang hendak meninggalkan lapangan menolehkan wajah mereka pada—

Byun.

Baekhyun.

"Aku juga ingin bertanding denganmu."

Tapi Kris tidak terlalu mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya, hendak meninggalkan lapangan.

"Aku mohon, Kris hyung," Baekhyun bertekuk lutut di hadapan banyak orang dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut membentuk sebuah kepalan di simpan di depan dada. Itulah bagaimana ia memohon untuk memiliki sebuah pertandingan dengan Kris. Matanya tidak dikedipkan agar merasa pedih dan menghasilkan air mata buatan. "Aku akan membersihkan tempat tinggalmu kalau mau. Semuanya akan aku bersihkan. Apa pun. Aku mohon."

Kening Kris dikernyitkan pada perkataan Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti memaksa. Ia juga merasa aneh karena memang kalimat tersebut seperti bukan sebuah hukuman yang dapat menyiksa, melainkan sebuah permohonan untuk dikabulkan.

Untuk beberapa saat Kris menatap ke murid-murid di sekelilingnya. Tampak jelas tertuliskan di wajah mereka bahwa sebuah persetujuan lah yang ingin didengar.

Karena sebuah pertandingan antara si populer dengan si idiot memang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya di sekolah itu. Jadi orang-orang berpikir bahwa pertandingan antara Baekhyun dan Kris ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

'Oh, si idiot ini lagi.' Lalu Kris tertawa dalam hati.

"Okay?" respon Kris dengan nada tanya pada katanya. Ia pun masih mempertanyakan diri sendiri: mengapa ia menyetujui pertandingan bodoh dan tidak berguna tersebut.

Murid-murid mulai berkumpul dan kembali pada posisi semula. Ada beberapa di antaranya yang mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi teman mereka agar menghadiri pertandingan konyol itu.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kris. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap orang bertubuh tinggi itu. Rahangnya menegang. Tangan dikepalkan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia meminta sebuah kekalahan pada Tuhan.

Oh, lagi pula sudah dapat diramalkan siapa yang akan kalah dalam permainan kali ini. Para murid yang menjadi penonton di sana hanya merasa bosan dan mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan sebuah hiburan.

Kris menahan tawanya ketika menyadari pangkal kepala Baekhyun bahkan tidak mencapai tinggi pundaknya. "Mari kita mulai."

.

.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menyebrangi lautan kecil manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Ia jadi merasa gemas sendiri melihat tingkah bodoh Baekhyun yang sedang berlangsung itu, sedangkan Sehun hanya menganga lebar pada pemandangan paling memalukan tersebut. Gelak tawa tanpa henti menyeruak di sana. Menertawakan si idiot yang berlari-lari di lapangan yang bahkan tidak sekali pun berhasil merebut bola basket dari tangan Kris.

"Kris," Baekhyun menghentikan aksi berlarinya. Ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "mungkin sebaiknya kita hentikan sampai di sini saja." Ia memejamkan matanya dengan napas yang tersengal. Keringat mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Kain seragamnya mulai terasa lengket. Matanya sedikit dibuka untuk mengintip Kris yang masih sedang berdiri agak jauh darinya. "A-ah, Kris! Sepertinya aku akan pingsan." Kemudian melirik permukaan yang akan ia darati sambil memegangi keningnya, dan terjatuh dengan anggunnya di atas aspal keras tersebut.

Kembali. Suara yang mengekspresikan protes dari para penonton pun menggema. Menunjukan rasa kecewa mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari itu.

Yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu berjalan mendekati si penantang yang terlihat benar-benar memalukan itu. "Tanyakan alamatku pada Jongin, kamu tahu dia, kan?" lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa membantu Baekhyun bangkit dari kegiatan 'pingsan' nya.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya kesal ketika melihat aksi hyung-nya yang benar-benar… ya Tuhan, Sehun bahkan terlalu kesal untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat itu.

Terlalu memalukan. Terlalu memalu— suara tawa mulai meramaikan lingkungan —kan. Dan tentu saja tawa tersebut ditujukan pada Baekhyun, yang dengan konyolnya berbaring di tengah lapangan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kedua kalinya di hari yang sama.

Baekhyun merasa seseorang menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin, dan ia yakin sekali itu Kris, karena di dalam pikirannya ia menghitung seberapa tinggi orang itu membawa dirinya pada pangkuan. Ia masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan mata terpejam tetapi terhenti ketika sebuah suara berat yang ia rasakan vibranya itu mengganggu khayalan indah Baekhyun mengenai Kris.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi." Ucapnya santai. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati dada bidang Chanyeol yang ia jadikan sebagai sandaran.

"Aku—"

"Itu memalukan." Kemudian menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya perlahan. Sangat terasa tatapan Chanyeol padanya benar-benar berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang lain dibalik hanya tatapan **_sebuah peringatan sebagai teman _**tersebut. Seperti ada sebuah emosi lain yang tidak dapat diketahuinya.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menempatkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol, "kamu c—" ia menengadah untuk menatap dalam teman bertubuh tingginya itu.

_'Aku memang cemburu.'_ Sahut Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya pada saat itu dengan memasang ekspresi yang terlihat santai.

"—chubby? Iya benar. Pipimu semakin terlihat menggembung besar," Baekhyun terus menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Sehun-a, kalau kamu melihat Jongin, jangan lupa tanyakan alamatnya, _okay_? Dan pastikan itu alamat yang benar."

Ada jeda yang lama sebelum Sehun menjawab, "O-okay, hyung." dan pergi sambil meremas ujung kain pakaian seragamnya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Iya, aku chubby."

.

.

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan kaki yang diayunkan. Suara air yang mengalir dari kolam di hadapannya tidak membuat ia merasa tenang. Masih merasa suasana hatinya tidak baik hari itu karena tepat di hadapannya Chanyeol-orang-yang-ia-sukai baru saja memberikan perlakuan istimewa pada Baekhyun. Pada kakaknya.

Dan sejujurnya Sehun membenci itu.

"Cinta itu memang berat."

"Benar." Sehun menganggukan kepala dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

"Dan menyakitkan."

"Itu juga benar." Kepalanya kembali dianggukan, tetapi kali ini dengan bibir yang digigit untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku tahu, pasti kamu juga mengalaminya, Juliette." _Juliette._

"Benar seka—" Sehun hendak menganggukan kepalanya tetapi ia langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. "Ya! apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Mmm, duduk? Kamu tidak melihatnya?" Jongin tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Sehun. Ia duduk dengan menyimpan paha kanannya di atas paha kiri. Sungguh terlihat… elegan? Karena mengingat bagaimana rapinya Jongin memakai seragam, dan menata rambut.

Bola matanya diputar malas. Sehun berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kamu selalu mengikutiku?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Saat itu tidak terlalu banyak murid yang sedang berada di sekitar mereka. Angin sejuk di sore hari mengibaskan rambut hitam legam Jongin yang lembut. Membuat ia merasa sedang melihat salah satu adegan sebuah sinetron yang selalu Baekhyun tonton di malam hari. Adegan ketika seorang pemeran utama pria tampan diperkenalkan di dalam sinetron tersebut dengan efek angin besar yang mengibaskan rambut, dan pastinya pria tersebut nanti akan berjalan pelan, tak lupa sinar-sinar tambahan yang membuat—

OH.

TUHAN.

Dunia Baekhyun benar-benar telah mengkontaminasi pikirannya.

Terlihat Jongin menautkan alisnya untuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan dipilih. "Mungkin hatiku telah menuntun sang Romeo untuk selalu menemukan Juliette-nya."

"Ya Kim Jongin," ucap Sehun agak kesal.

"Hai Kim Sehun,"

"Tch."

"I love you, too."

"Tuhan," Sehun memijati pelipisnya, "aku bisa gila."

"Oh," Jongin tersenyum, "menggilaiku?"

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di bahu kiri Jongin. Tetapi yang dipukul hanya menunjukan deretan giginya tanpa mengeluh kesakitan.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun berjalan ditemani oleh Chanyeol yang merangkul bahunya, dan ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu karena sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika melihat orang yang ia ingat bernama 'Suho' itu sedang berbincang dengan Kris sambil menggenggam sehelai tisu yang warnanya sudah ternodai oleh debu.

_'Oh, ternyata dia masih dihukum ya.' _pikir Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tetapi pada pemandangan itu ada sesuatu yang agak janggal. Terlihat Suho memainkan jari sambil mendengarkan Kris berbicara padanya, ia merespon pembicaraan tersebut dengan menganggukan kepala dan rahang yang terkatup. Wajahnya juga agak memerah. Ciri-ciri tersebut mengingatkannya pada… dirinya sendiri.

TIDAK MUNGKIN.

Baekhyun melenguh terkejut, tanpa sadar ia menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, orang itu menyukai Kris. Itu tandanya sainganku semakin banyak."

"Baekhyun-a, bukankah kamu harus ke rumah Kris? Ya Tuhan, aku masih tidak percaya kamu benar-benar mendapatkan alamat rumahnya."

"Chanie," ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lagi, "Kamu benaaaar!"

Mendengar teriakan kencang itu pun membuat Chanyeol harus menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan. "Ada apa?!"

Teriakan tersebut terhentikan. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai benar-benar menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Ia spontan memeluk tubuh jangkung di hadapannya dengan pipi yang menempel di dada, "Chanyeolparkchanyeolparkchan yeolchanyeolchanyeol—"

"B-baekhyun," Chanyeol dengan gugup melepas tubuh Baekhyun yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia takut Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras

"Akhirnya aku dipercaya oleh Tuhan untuk merasakan rasanya menjadi pendamping hidup dari Kris Wu." Matanya terus menerawang ke langit. Membayangkan betapa indah apabila khayalan-khalayan yang ada di pikirannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun. Lihat? Kris sudah pergi." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah _Jaguar XK_ hitam milik Kris yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Tidak usah khawatir," Baekhyun tertawa, "aku akan ke sana setengah jam lagi setelah Sehun memastikan bahwa alamat yang diberikan tidak salah."

Alis Chanyeol diangkat "Jadi?"

"Jadi aku mengirim Sehun untuk memastikan bahwa alamatnya memang benar."

.

.

_"Oh," Jongin tersenyum, "menggilaiku?"_

_Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di bahu kiri Jongin. Tetapi yang dipukul hanya menunjukan deretan giginya tanpa mengeluh kesakitan._

"Terserah apa katamu, Romeo."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat mata Jongin membulat besar. "K-kamu memanggilku 'Romeo'? Oh Tuhan, Julliete-ku manis. Aku berharap kamu selalu memanggilku—"

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu kalau," Sehun berdehem lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, "kamu memberi alamat yang Baekhyun hyung minta."

Kening Jongin dikernyitkan, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali menjadi berseri-seri lagi, "Ah! Okay, okay. Tulis nomormu." katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel yang menurut Sehun benar-benar terlihat sangat mewah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyimpan nomormu."

"Apa?" kali ini Sehun benar-benar merasa bingung. Ia memang selalu tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Agar aku dapat mengirim alamatnya melalu pesan teks ponsel."

"Katakan saja sekarang. Aku pasti mengingat alamatnya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat."

Sehun mendengus kesal seraya mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tangan Jongin, kemudian mengetikan beberapa angka dan memberikan kembali ponsel tersebut pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil sesekali cekikikan ketika mengganti nama kontak Sehun menjadi 'My Juliette' dengan simbol hati di akhirnya. Lalu melompat dari bangku taman yang ia duduki dan berjalan menjauh ke arah kelasnya berada.

Dirasa ponselnya menggetarkan kantung celana seragam, Sehun langsung mengambil benda yang menjadi sumber getaran tersebut. "Halo."

"Juliette,"

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. "Apa?!"

"Coba balikan tubuhmu, sayang."

Entah mantra apa yang membuat Sehun menuruti perkataan Jongin, dan ketika tubuhnya benar-benar berbalik ia hanya bisa menatap tanpa minat pada Jongin yang sedang menari-nari sambil melayangkan beberapa ciuman ke arahnya.

"Ya, Kim Arang!" kemudian memutuskan sambungan panggilannya dan segera berlari ke arah yang ia pun entah ke mana, karena yang terpenting adalah ia harus jauh-jauh dari orang aneh yang baru ia temui beberapa kali dalam satu hari itu.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton sebuah sinema elektronik dari satu-satunya televisi dua puluh satu inci di rumah itu. Ia ikut bernyanyi pada lagu pembukaannya, lalu berteriak histeris saat tulisan 'Cinta Kim Jongdae season 5' muncul di layar kaca. Alisnya selalu ditautkan ketika menonton sinetron favoritnya itu, menandakan bahwa ia memang selalu serius ketika menontonnya.

Ia mengeluh pada ponselnya yang berdering.

"Halo," Tatapannya tidak lepas dari layar kaca di hadapan.

.

.

Sehun terus memandangi rumah di sekelilingnya yang benar-benar terlihat sangat mewah itu. Bangunan dan lingkungannya sangat mengingatkan ia pada film-film berlatar Eropa. Meskipun hampir semua arsitekturnya terlihat sama dan hanya cat yang membedakan, tetapi itu tetap saja tidak membuat Sehun berhenti memandang kagum pada pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa di tanah airnya ada tempat indah seperti ini.

Setelah dirasa lima belas menit Sehun mencari alamat rumah yang baru saja Jongin kirimkan, akhirnya kini ia telah berdiri di ambang pintu rumah yang Jongin maksud. Pagarnya pun ia goyangkan untuk membuat suara yang gaduh. "Permisi!" ia berteriak dengan kaki yang dijinjitkan agar dapat melihat keadaan di dalam rumah.

"Apa kamu Oh Sehun?" Sehun mendengar seseorang berbicara. Tetapi ia tidak melihat satu orang pun di sana yang berdiri dekat dengannya, ia pun menggosok tengkuk leher yang dirasa bulu kulitnya berdiri.

"Hyung! buka pagarnya, itu pasti Sehun!" suara kedua membuat Sehun tersentak. Ia pikir lingkungan mewah ini tidak begitu menyenangkan untuk ditinggali apabila banyak hal seram di dalamnya. Kemudian ia tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika pagar di hadapan terbuka begitu saja.

Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk berteriak karena seseorang telah menarik pergelangan tangannya kencang.

.

.

"Jadi, rumahnya ada di sebelah kiri dari alamat rumah yang kamu berikan? … Okay, terima kasih Sehun." Klik. Baekhyun pun tersenyum tepat setelah hubungan panggilannya dengan Sehun terputuskan. Ia berlari terbirit ke dalam kamarnya hanya untuk memeriksa penampilan sebelum benar-benar pergi keluar menuju rumah masa depannya.

Butuh satu jam lebih untuk Baekhyun sampai di rumah yang dimaksud. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di interkom yang menempel di dinding dekat pagar. (Percayalah bahwa Baekhyun memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih luas dibandingkan dengan adiknya.)

"Kris hyung? Ini," Baekhyun berdehem, "aku Baekhyun yang tadi di sekolah—" kemudian pagar tinggi di hadapannya terbuka lebar otomatis, dan Baekhyun melangkah ragu-ragu melewati batas pagar yang sudah terbuka tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang diasumsikan bahwa pintu tersebut adalah pintu utamanya.

Ia dapat merasakan seseorang dari dalam rumah berjalan mendekatinya. Keringat dingin mulai melembabi telapak tangan. Tangannya gemetaran. Ia telah sangat merasa gugup sejak memasuki kawasan perumahan bergaya Eropa itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kris akan sebercukupan ini.

Terlalu sibuk pada pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa pintu di hadapan itu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki tampan berpakaian santai.

"Kris aku—" Kris menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggiringnya ke dalam sebuah kamar.

.

.

"Sehun," Sehun menatap orang yang menyebutkan namanya itu, "di mana kamu mengenal Jongin?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi pada Sehun. Kini ia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi mewah di dalam ruangan yang Jongin sebut ruang makan.

"S-sekolah." Jawab Sehun agak gugup. Ia enggam erat sebuah sendok yang ada di tangannya.

Orangtua Jongin pun mengangguk. "Lalu setelah sekolah, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Melanjutkan kembali atau apa?"

Makanan yang ada di dalam mulut Sehun ditelannya dengan cepat. Ia pun masih mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada dirinya. "Mmm, entahlah. Mungkin aku—"

"Kamu tidak usah melakukan apa pun, Juliette. Aku sudah memiliki masa depan yang dapat menjamin hidupmu untuk selalu bahagia." potong Jongin diikuti gelak tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi entah mengapa menurut Sehun itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang perlu ditertawakan, jadi ia pun hanya dapat tertawa renyah, "Ha-ha."

"Hmm, Jongin-a. Kamu dan Sehun ini sangat mirip umma dan appa di masa muda." Lagi-lagi yang sedang berbicara adalah ibu Jongin.

"Benar sekali," ayah Jongin tersenyum, begitu juga dengan— ah. Juga dengan kakak laki-laki Jongin yang luar biasa Sehun pikir sama sekali tidak ada miripnya dengan Jongin, ia bernama Luhan.

"Jadi," ayah Jongin menyimpan alat makan yang ada di tangannya, "kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Lalu Sehun tersedak masakan Italia yang sedang ia telan.

.

.

"Kris,"

"Sssshh!" Kris meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun, "aku tidak mau kamu terlihat oleh siapa pun."

Kening Baekhyun dikerutkan. "Maksudmu, hyung? aku… aku memalukan, ya?"

"Kamu memang selalu memalukan," bibir Baekhyun dimajukan dengan wajah cemberut, "tapi bukan itu masalahnya." Kris mendesah. "Orangtuaku selalu mengawasiku, dan aku tidak boleh membawa siapa pun ke dalam rumah ini selain— lupakan. Sekarang bersihkan seisi rumahku. Dan kamar mandi yang paling terpenting. Aku akan pergi, dan kembali dalam," Kris melirik jam dinding di dalam kamarnya, "dua puluh menit."

"Tapi aku tidak akan cukup untuk membersihkan semuanya."

"Terserah, dan jangan pernah menyentuh apa pun yang ada di dalam lemari."

Pintu di dekatnya pun dibanting keras. Kris meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya sendirian.

Setelah terdengar suara sebuah kendaraan menjauhi rumah Kris, ada keheningan sesaat sebelum Baekhyun berteriak kencang dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah ranjang yang ia pikir milik Kris, karena dapat dengan mudah dikenali dari aroma bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Tak henti-henti Baekhyun berteriak bahagia, kemudian ia pun teringat pada perkataan Kris bahwa ia tidak boleh menyentuh lemari.

"Oh, sepertinya lemari ini." kata Baekhyun sambil menengadah kepalanya untuk melihat seberapa tinggi pintu lemari tesebut. "Aku harus mematuhi Kris, dan tidak boleh penasaran pada apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Tetapi ia menemukan dirinya sedang memutar kenop pintu lemari tersebut untuk dibuka. Kata yang pertama kali Baekhyun keluarkan ketika melihat isinya adalah, "Woah," dan tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lemari tersebut. Yang Kris sebut lemari merupakan sebuah ruangan berpintu aneh yang terdapat banyak stel pakaian di dalamnya. Bahkan Kris mengelompokan pakaian-pakaian tersebut ke dalam beberapa macam.

Baekhyun menyentuh sederetan pakaian tersebut lalu mengendusnya. "Hmm, ini benar-benar milik Kris hyung." Ia membelai lembut sebuah jas berwarna hitam yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Jas itu masih terasa kaku,jadi Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Kris tidak terlalu sering memakainya.

Lalu ia berlari pada sebuah balok yang terdapat banyak laci. Ia pun menarik laci yang paling atas. "Hm, semua jam tangan ini pasti mahal." Ia lantas menutup kembali laci tersebut dengan hati-hati. Seolah tidak ingin menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya. Kemudian laci kedua ia buka, "Kris hyung benar-benar memiliki selera yang bagus."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk berusaha tidak terkejut ketika laci ketiga ia buka. Setumpuk pakaian dalam dengan warna gelap mendominasi isinya. Tetapi kemudian terkekeh jahil, ia mengambil sebuah celana dalam abu-abu dengan hanya menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Seolah barang tersebut memang benar-benar barang yang bebahaya untuk disentuh. Kemudian dimasukan kembali benda tersebut ke tempat asal sambil menggigit lidahnya, berusaha menahan tawa puas.

.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Baekhyun menunggui rumah Kris. Seluruh isi rumahnya telah ia rapikan dan bersihkan seperti apa yang Kris inginkan. Ia juga bahkan menata kembali koleksi CD musik yang ada di dalam sebuah rak menurut abjadnya. Tetapi sang pemilik rumah tidak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Jadi ia pun mengirim sebuah pesan teks pada Chanyeol, meminta untuk dijemput dengan menyisipkan alamat Kris.

Matanya menelusuri setiap detail isi rumah Kris yang tidak terlalu besar itu sambil menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol, dan iya yakin bahwa seluruh barang mewah yang menempati setiap ruang di sana berharga tinggi.

Pahanya merasakan getaran dari ponsel, tidak perlu menebak siapa yang mengirimi pesan untuknya karena ia tahu itu pasti dari Chanyeol. Isi pesan itu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan sampai sekitar dua puluh menit di tempat menggunakan kendaraan bermotornya.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan kaki pada lantai marmer di bawahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang ketika merasa sudah mulai bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya. Di antara dua orang yang ia harapkan untuk datang, tidak salah satu dari mereka muncul di hadapannya.

Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu ketika sebuah suara kendaraan mengganggunya dari kegiatan melamun.

"Oh! Itu pasti Chanyeol." Baekhyun melesat keluar tak lupa setelah meninggalkan sebuah pesan kecil di dekat pintu luar utama yang mengatakan bahwa kunci pintu ia simpan di bawah sebuah pot tanaman dekat pagar.

"Chanie!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ia menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki jangkung yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah motor Vespa keluaran tahun 1960 yang sudah termodifikasi. "Maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam." Lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin, sebenarnya ia juga merasa menyesal telah selalu merepotkan teman baiknya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya teman yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai pangku tangan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia tidak menanyakan apa pun pada Baekhyun, tidak menanyakan bagaimana **_hukumannya_** berjalan, tidak menanyakan apakah Baekhyun senang atau malah merasa tersiksa atas hukuman tersebut. Ia tidak menanyakan Baekhyun bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kris.

"Ini, pakai." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah helm kecil yang memang ia beli khusus hanya untuk Baekhyun. "Kamu sudah mengunci rumahnya?"

"Yap." Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menaiki kendaraan bermotor milik Chanyeol tersebut.

.

.

**_From: Sehun_**

**_Chanyeol hyung, bisa kamu menjemputku dari rumah teman?_**

/\/\/\/\

**_To: Sehun_**

**_Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan kakakmu, jadi tidak bisa._**

Sehun mendesah panjang pada pesan teks yang baru saja ia terima sambil menatap kecewa layar ponselnya. Chanyeol, chanyeol, chanyeol. Dialah yang selalu menjadi orang pertama selain Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol lebih mengutamakan Baekhyun dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Sudah empat jam lebih Sehun terpenjara di dalam sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang lebih mencondong ke Italia itu, dan sudah berulang kali ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak di hadapan keluarga Jongin yang… ternyata sama saja. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa hanya dalam sehari ia sudah mengenal seluruh anggota keluarga Jongin, ditambah dengan mengunjungi rumahnya. Tidak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam tapi Sehun sudah mengetahui hampir seluruh hal di dalam hidup Jongin.

Memang benar, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Bukan mengusir, tapi," Jogin berdehem, "kamu tidak akan pulang? Karena langit sudah gelap."

"Iya aku tahu." Ia pun beranjak dari duduk, kemudian mulai melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. "Katakan pada orangtuamu: terimakasih atas segalanya." Kata Sehun dari ambang pintu lalu hendak pergi, tapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menarik bahunya.

"Aku antar."

.

.

Mereka harus melewati jalan yang panjang sebelum benar-benar dapat keluar dari perumahan mewah di sana. Tetapi Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin pergi dari kawasan itu, terlalu indah untuk ditinggalkan. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti di negeri lain, pikirannya pun mulai membayangkan pada di mana Kris dan Baekhyun berlari-lari di taman perumahan dengan pakaian longgar sambil menari-nari, dan bernyanyi, tak lupa bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon sekitar untuk bercanda—

Oh.

Ia baru ingat bahwa kawasan perumahan Kris bernuansa Eropa, bukan India.

Khayalannya terus berputar di kepala hingga sesuatu membuatnya tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

"Peluk aku."

Keningnya dikerutkan, ia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang Jongin katakan padanya karena bising yang suara mesin kendaraan ciptakan. "Apa?" Sehun bertanya setengah berteriak, meminta Jongin mengulang ucapannya. Kini mereka sudah berada di luar kawasan perumahan. Lampu kota menyinari wajah mereka berdua.

"Pegangan, okay?"

"Apa? Jongin aku tidak dapat— Ah!" Sehun secara otomatis memeluk tubuh Jongin karena kendaraan yang ia naikki melaju kencang secara tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya! kamu bisa mengendarainya tidak?!" kali ini Sehun benar-benar berteriak. Membuat Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sehun harus terus menempel pada Jongin karena jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya, maka kendaraan yang ia naikki akan melaju ugal-ugalan. Membuat ia mau tak mau harus harus menggelayut pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, entah mengapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat apabila Jongin ada di sekitarnya.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari _Lexus RX _hitam menyilaukan pengelihatannya, tetapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha melihat sumber cahaya tersebut. Tangan diangkat ke depan wajah untuk menghalangi mata dari cahaya. Mobil itu melewatinya dengan cukup lambat sehingga dari sela jari ia dapat melihat wajah orang yang sangat ia kenali sedang menggenggam roda setir.

Kris.

Dengan seseorang yang di sampingnya yang tidak dapat ia lihat dengan jelas.

_'Kris memiliki mobil yang banyak.'_ Baekhyun mencatat kalimat tersebut ke dalam memorinya.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menengadah untuk mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Apa tadi kamu lihat? Kris dengan seseorang, tapi aku tidak dapat melihat orang itu. Kamu melihat orang itu tidak?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya." Sebuah dusta. Dan Baekhyun rerlalu bodoh untuk percaya pada ucapan Chanyeol

Malam itu sangat dingin, jadi ia merapatkan jaket kelonggaran milik Chanyeol yang dipinjamkan untuk menghalau udara dingin. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar suara decitan mobil diberhentikan secara tiba-tiba disusul dengan suara seseorang yang meneriakan nama,

"Zhang Yixing!"

.

.

"Zhang Yixing!" pedal gas rem Kris injak tiba-tiba.

"Kamu tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak pernah menyukaimu!" seru Yixing setelah mobil yang ia naikki benar-benar berhenti. Matanya berair, napas memburu, ia benar-benar merasa sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Dan aku menyukai temanku-Suho!"

"Aku lebih menyukaimu!"

Kalimat seru itu berhasil membuat Yixing bungkam. Ia tidak dapat melarang orang untuk menyukainya, karena itu bukan sebuah dosa.

Kris berdehem sebelum berkata. "Hapus air matamu, aku tidak ingin orangtuaku tahu bahwa kamu bertengkar denganku." Lalu kembali menjalankan kendaraannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

fin atau tbc'-'?)

.

.

**(!|a/n)** Balesan ripiu, haiii'u')/ maaf ya lama;_; dan sumpah pas bikin ini agak bingung karena gatau gimana lanjutinnya. Karena sumpah ini semakin rumit masa;_; soalnya aku baru pertama kali banget nulis yg chaptered gini TAT maaf ya kalo chap ini ngecewain atau gak suka, tapi semoga pada suka;u;

.

Lee Hae Ri: kalo kyungsoo karna aku bukan kaisoo shipper._.v kalo luhan….. OHIYA LUPA=_= kenapa gak luhan?;_; yah terlanjur. Tapi Sehun unyu ko kalo jadi uke._. hehe

gorgeous exo: ini sudah dilanjut'-')/ makasih udah ripiu

Aul Ondubu: 1. Tapi susah kalo gak ada angst-nya(?)

2. Jongin kerasukan cinta aku._.

3. ini sudah dilanjut yuhuuu'-')/

BLUEFIRE0805: seperti akar(?)._.

pepiqyu: okesip'-'

YoungChanBiased: yes yes;_; aku juga kaihun shipper bangetttt (simbol lope) I lap yu tu(?);w; makasih udah ripiu

ekaeureka: Baekhyun alay? ngakak._. ini udah dilanjut'-'

milky: sipsippp''-')b

byunbella: item… ;_; kerasukan cinta aku(?) hehe iya._. makasih ripiunyaa

BabySuLayDo: okeh ini udah dilanjut'-')b semoga suka;u;

EmakSehunKeceh: iya mak(?)._.

NaRin18: Sudah!

Shinminkyuu: /kedip balik/ udah dilanjut'3'

: yee pendukung sekai banyak;w; iya sip, makasihhh

Jung Jaeyun: iya kayaknya baekris kok._. okeehh

: okay, makasih udah rnr;u;

zie: iya kai emang alay._. /ditabok/

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: eaps makasih rnr;w;

Deer Panda: aw aww makasih;w;

: iyap benar! Hunhan hnngg…. Kayanya gak ada._. maaf ya. hehe iya sip'3'

Mei: NAH! Akhirnyaaaa=_= aku juga bingung ini ada yang kurang tapi apa;_; makasih udah ngingetin.

evilfish1503: uke sejati._. oke sip'-'b makasih udah rnr~

widyaokta: iya sippp hehe :D

mitatitu: Baekhyun emang gemesin;w; okeh sip

nissaa: hey kamu, ripiu mu sangat menghibur;w; aduh jongos?;_; iiih fernando unyu, aku pake yaa'-'

Choi Yewon: azek kaihun shipper banyak ya;w; iyasip

beesowon: iya sip ini udah ada'-'

.

**(!|a/n) **Kalo mau distop di sini juga gak apa-apa, tinggal dijadiin complete kok, tapi kalo mau dilanjut bilang yaa;u; kalo gada yg bilang apa-apa ya distop hehe;u;

**(*) **terus kalo misalkan ada panggilan yang sama kayak ff lain tapi ff itu straight, kayak Jongin di sini dipanggil 'Areng', itu mungkin ff aku dengan nama author yang beda he-he._.

**Makasih yg udah mau rnr;w;** aduh maaf ini sumpah banyak bacot.


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) **akhirnya setelah nyolong waktu._.v jadi semacam chapter selingan, maaf ya kalo ada typo atau kesalahan, tapi semoga enggak ada, dan pada suka :D

* * *

**The idiots: Bab 3**

**_"Aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jongdae-ssi."_** Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya sambil meremas kain pakaian. Pandangan tak ia lepas pada layar kaca di hadapannya, ia menatap televisi dengan perasaan cemas karena sinema elektronik yang sedang ia tonton hari itu merupakan episode terakhir.

**_"Lepaskan aku, Tao! Ini semua harus aku akhiri."_** Kata seseorang di dalam televisi yang diketahui bernama Jongdae tersebut. Orang itu berdiri di atas dinding pembatas balkon sebuah rumah mewah. Tangan direntangkan, ia bersiap untuk melompat dari dinding tersebut.

"Ya ya, Kim Jongdae jangan melompat!" seru Baekhyun dan seseorang dari dalam televisi hampir bersamaan. Emosi Baekhyun ikut hanyut ke dalam adegan sinema yang sedang ia tonton: merasa takut dan emosi karena si pemeran utama dari sinetron favoritnya itu hendak melompat.

**_"Selamat tinggal, Tao. Aku mencintaimu."_** Matanya dibulatkan besar-besar. Tidak. Serial televisi kesayangannya tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala histeris.

**_"TIDAAAAK!"_** Seru Tao: salah satu karakter di dalam serial tersebut, ia berlari kencang untuk menggapai lengan Jongdae dengan efek gerakan yang diperlambat. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar lebih kencang karena merasa gemas.

Tinggal beberapa inci lagi dan Tao dapat meraih lengan tersebut, kemudian—

listrik di rumah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja padam.

"TIDAAAAK!" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang berteriak histeris, ia menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan nanar, tangannya menggapai-gapai untuk meraih televisi yang tersimpan tidak terlalu jauh dari sofa. "Kenapakenapakenapa?!" Baekhyun menjambaki helai-helai rambutnya.

"Hyung belum membayar listrik, ingat?" Sehun merespon dari dapur yang tidak terletak jauh dengan di mana ruang televisi berada, mengingat rumah mereka berdua yang memang tidak berukuran besar.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal karena merasa bodoh. Ia lupa bahwa bulan ini adalah bulan-bulannya untuk menghemat uang karena sebentar lagi sekolah akan menyelenggarakan sebuah wisata (Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak antusias pada wisata sekolah itu).

"Kamu benar, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Dan… kenapa listriknya harus padam tepat di bagian yang— uh!" pipi halus Baekhyun dikembungkan. Ia tiba-tiba jadi merasa kesal dan geram pada perusahaan listrik di kotanya yang kejam telah memutuskan aliran listrik rumahnya begitu saja tanpa memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

Tapi perusahaan listrik mana yang akan memberikan aba-aba sebelum memutuskan aliran listriknya?

Sehun membawa sekantung _snack_ dengan sebotol jus jeruk yang didapat dari _mini market_ dekat rumah, kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Sehun-a," Baekhyun menjilat bibir keringnya sambil sesekali melirik makanan yang terus adiknya dekapi: seolah sedang melindungi makanan dan minuman tersebut dari pemangsa buas yang akan merebut, "kenapa kamu tidak menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa besok?"

Yang ditanya menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah makanannya. Ia terlihat berpikir dengan mengerutkan kening, tetapi kemudian menjawab, "Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

"Kamu yakin? Tidak ada hal yang kamu lupakan?" tanya Baekhyun yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah desakan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari makanan renyah nan gurih yang ada dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Ti… dak." Jawab Sehun ragu-ragu lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Okay." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan karena tidak senang pada usaha gagalnya untuk mendapatkan makanan dan minuman dari Sehun. Tetapi sebuah ide cemerlang langsung terlintas ke dalam pikirannya. "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Hening.

Sehun mengunyah pelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, ia selalu merasa gugup apabila nama orang itu disebutkan. "A-ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun malah balik bertanya pada Baekhyun, ia berusaha untuk tidak tersedak makanan yang baru saja ditelan.

"Kamu tidak ingin mendatanginya dan mengingatkan untuk membawa hal-hal yang terkadang ia lupa untuk membawa?"

"Tidak."

Tapi Sehun menemukan dirinya setengah jam kemudian di depan sebuah rumah berukuran lebih besar dan mewah dari miliknya. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol datang dari keluarga yang lumayan berkecukupan, hanya saja mungkin Chanyeol tidak ingin menunjukannya pada siapa pun agar tidak dianggap sombong, sungguh berbeda jauh sekali dengan Jongin yang selalu merasa terlalu percaya diri serta—

Ya Tuhan.

Apakah Sehun baru saja memasukan Jongin ke dalam pikiran yang seharusnya mengenai Chanyeol?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha mengusir memori mengenai Jongin dari pikirannya.

"Hyung," Sehun menelan ludah. Ia berdehem untuk mengatur suaranya agar terdengar lebih baik oleh Chanyeol, "aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kamu membawa barang-barang penting untuk nanti wisata, kamu tahu kan… mmm, obat dan yah, semacamnya."

Alis Chanyeol saling bertaut ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun berusaha katakan padanya. "Mm, Sehun-a, bukannya aku tidak ingin mempersilahkan kamu untuk masuk tapi," kata Chanyeol dari balik pintu dengan hanya kepalanya saja yang dimunculkan, "saat ini aku sedang tidak memakai pakaian dan—"

entah apa lagi yang Chanyeol katakan karena Sehun terlalu fokus pada pikirannya ketika mendengar kata _'tidak memakai pakaian'_:

_OH TUHAN CHANYEOL HYUNG SEDANG TIDAK MEMAKAI PAKAIANNYA, PASTI DADA ITU AKAN TERLIHAT SANGAT INDAH DAN SEKSI APABILA DILIHAT TANPA SEHELAI KAIN YANG— _

"begitulah. Jadi maaf, mungkin nanti sore kamu dapat mengunjungiku lagi, okay?"

Mata Sehun dikerjapkan berkali-kali dengan cepat untuk mencerna maksud dari kalimat Chanyeol yang terpotong oleh fantasi kotornya. "Ya, tentu saja, hyung." Kata Sehun meski ia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti pada maksud kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan.

"Okay, sampai bertemu nanti sore," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya canggung, "atau besok?"

Terlihat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Sehun. "Mungkin besok saja hyung." lalu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dan membalikan tubuh.

"Salam pada kakakmu, Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak dari kejauhan yang masih terdengar oleh Sehun. Tetapi tidak sedikit pun Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, ia hanya mengacungkan ibu jari sambil terus melangkahkan kaki, sedangkan tangan lainnya dikepalkan erat untuk menahan diri dari rasa kesal.

.

.

.

"Selalu Baekhyun hyung. Kenapa bukan aku? Bukankah aku juga terlihat lucu? Kalau bertindak bodoh aku juga bisa, lagipula aku kan lebih bodoh. Tidak adil, memangnya Chanyeol hyung itu menyukai— ah!" seluruh barang-barang yang ada di dalam kantung belanjaan berceceran ke lantai karena tubuhnya telah membentur bahu seseorang.

Buru-buru Sehun berjongkok untuk memasukan kembali sebagian barang ke dalam keranjang belanjaan miliknya, juga sebagian lagi milik orang yang ia tabrak. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak memerhatikan lingkungan." Kata Sehun yang diikuti sebuah tawa paksa. Tangannya hendak mengambil sebungkus biskuit yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai tetapi ia langsung membeku ketika sebuah tangan lain hendak mengambil bungkus biskuit itu juga.

Membuat sepasang tangan tersebut saling bertumpangtindih.

Bagaikan sebuah adegan romantis di mana pertama kalinya dua orang dipertemukan untuk kemudian dapat berkenalan lalu menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan hidup bahagia. Tipikal sinema-sinema romantis televisi.

"Oh! Juliette-ssi."

Juliette.

Juliette.

Juliette.

Kim Jongin.

Oh, tidak.

Perlahan Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun lebih jelas, dan dari pandangan Jongin, Sehun benar-benar terlihat bersinar serta indah. Sangat persis seperti pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat dari adegan sebuah telenovela favoritnya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar panggilan itu juga ikut menengadahkan kepalanya pelan. Dari pandangannya, Jongin terlihat seperti makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat dari film horror. Dengan ekspresi seramnya Jongin tersenyum. Sebuah senyum ancaman.

Tubuh Sehun tersentak ke belakang untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Ia terlihat ketakutan dan terkejut. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!" pekiknya sambil masih terduduk di atas lantai. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, hanya saja posisi duduknya terlihat lebih santai dari pada Sehun. Dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua telah menjadi tontonan banyak orang di sekitar.

Jongin tertawa singkat, ia menyimpan sikutnya di atas lutut kemudian menumpukan dagu pada telapak tangan sebelum menjawab, "Mengisi bahan bakar mobil." sambil memandangi Sehun penuh kagum. Tak sedikit pun ia peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kini sedang memandangi mereka.

"Yang benar saja Kim—"

Lagi. Terdengar suara tawa Jongin. "Tentu saja untuk berbelanja, mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa barang untuk masa depan kita. Benar begitu, Juliette Kim?"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil keranjang belanjaan, dan pada saat itu juga ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin dan dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Terserah." Kemudian hendak melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Jongin tapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menarik bahu.

"Juliette," namanya memang 'Sehun', tapi entah mengapa otaknya langsung merespon panggilan tersebut. "Apa?!" sahut Sehun masih terlihat geram meskipun Jongin sebenarnya tidak bersalah sama sekali. Bahkan orang yang bersalah di situasi ini adalah Sehun, tapi Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Kamu sepertinya sedang berbelanja untuk wisata nanti," Jongin berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki yang selalu ia sebut Juliette itu, "kita harus berbelanja bersama, _sayang_." Kemudian lengan Jongin ditautkan pada lengan Sehun. Memaksa untuk saling bergandengan.

"Y-ya, Kim Jongin." Tangan lain yang bebas berusaha melepas lengan Jongin yang melekat erat padanya. "Lepaskan." Desaknya sambil sesekali melirik pada orang-orang di sekitar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri dan gemas. Karena di mata orang lain, mereka benar-benar terlihat mesra serta lucu. Sehun berusaha bertingkah normal di depan orang banyak dengan melayangkan beberapa senyuman paksa.

"Omo, kalian terlihat serasi." Seorang wanita yang terlihat berada di tahun enam puluhannya berkomentar pada perlakuan romantis antara Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin tertawa menanggapi kalimat tersebut sambil mengeratkan gandengannya pada Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Ahjumma, doakan kami ya, karena besok kami akan berbulan madu ke Hawaii."

Mulut Sehun menganga lebar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang sekolah sambil menggulung-gulung sudut kain seragamnya. Ia sedang menunggui Sehun untuk diajak pulang bersama, tetapi yang ditunggui tidak kunjung datang. Padahal jarum jam yang ada di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore lebih, dan langit terlihat semakin gelap. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah yang sudah cukup sepi.

Sang surya pun menenggelamkan dirinya, memberi tanda bahwa hari akan berganti.

"Sehun-a!" seru Baekhyun ke setiap kelas yang ia lewati. Kepalanya dimunculkan dari balik pintu hanya untuk mendapati kelas tak berpenghuni. Sebenarnya ia merasa agak takut pada suasana sekolah yang menyeramkan di malam hari, tak lupa suara burung hantu dan lolongan anjing yang menambah kecekaman.

"Ya! Sehun-a!" kakinya dihentakan pada lantai keramik putih sekolahnya. Ia mulai menggigiti bibir, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sejak duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak apabila merasa takut, cemas, ataupun gugup. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu, kalau tidak keluar juga." Kata Baekhyun setengah hati, ia mulai melangkan kaki menuju tangga yang terletak di dekatnya ragu-ragu. Terasa aura tubuh seseorang mengikutinya, bulu kuduk berdiri, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia hendak turun dari tangga tersebut ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun meronta. Adegan ini persis sekali dengan adegan di mana Jongdae diculik oleh Tao pada episode 267 di sinema Kim Jongdae season 2. Yang ia pelajari dari serial televisi favoritnya itu adalah: ia hanya harus menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya itu kemudian berlari kencang.

Dan sebuah gigitan berhasil diberikan kepada orang misterius tersebut, Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya tetapi sulit karena cengkraman lengan orang itu sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun masih terus meronta-ronta. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar dapat terlepas, tetapi apa daya, kekuatannya memang tidak sebanding dengan orang yang ia lawan.

"Baekhyun-ssi,"

Yang dipanggil pun melenguh terkejut ketika mengenali suara tersebut. Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh pada si pemilik suara, "Kris?" katanya masih tidak yakin. Wajah Kris tidak terlihat begitu jelas dari pandangannya karena Kris memunggungi sinar bulan, sehingga yang dapat dilihat hanya sebuah siluet menyerupai kapten basket sekolahnya itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Baekhyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Kris berdehem, ia meremas bahu Baekhyun lalu menghadapkan tubuh mungil itu padanya, "sebenarnya aku…"

Ludah ditelan paksa, Baekhyun berharap Kris akan mengatakan kata-kata yang ingin ia dengar. "Kamu?"

"Aku… me-me—"

Jantung berdebar kencang. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, tanpa sadar bibirnya ia gigiti lagi karena merasa tidak sabar pada apa yang akan Kris katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu dan telah memerhatikanmu sejak lama."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Baekhyun melenguh terkejut. Momen-momen ini seperti mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan. Ia tersenyum untuk menunjukan perasaannya saat ini pada Kris, kemudian membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah laki-laki jangkung itu.

Telapak tangan Baekhyun dapat merasakan pipi Kris yang bergerak, menandakan bahwa sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

Kaki dijinjit, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris. Aroma tubuh yang selalu Baekhyun sukai itu tercium lebih tajam, tangan disimpan di dada bidang Kris kemudian—

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG, BANGUN!" dan momen –momen indah itu pun pupus sudah hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang telah menganggu tidurnya. Tubuh terasa diguncang hebat. Ia mengeluh sambil memunggungi orang yang sedang mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang ia kenali sebagai Sehun itu. "Hari ini kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi, hyung."

"Hmm." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang Sehun dapat dari kakaknya. Saat itu sudah pukul enam pagi, dan kendaraan yang memberangkatkan mereka menuju tempat wisata itu akan pergi pada pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima.

Ia berdecak kesal. Merasa dalam setengah jam kedepan pun kakaknya itu tidak akan kunjung bangkit dari ranjang. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu hyung tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Kris hyung memakai pakaian santai lagi."

Kalimat itu pun membuat Baekhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar.

.

.

.

Kepulan udara dingin membentuk bola-bola asap di udara. Baekhyun dan Sehun berlari terengah-engah menuju sederetan bis besar yang terlihat mewah sedang dimasuki oleh para teman-temannya dari kelas lain.

"Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun berlari lebih kencang dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat pada pergelangan tangan Sehun, membuat tubuh orang yang tertarik itu agak limbung ketika berlari karena berusaha menyamai kecepatan lari kakak laki-lakinya yang berlebihan.

Tetapi ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun telah menghampiri kendaraan-kendaraan itu, mereka harus dipisahkan karena isi dari bis harus berdasarkan kelas atau angkatan. "Sampai nanti, Sehun!" tangan dilambaikan dengan ceria, ia berlari penuh antusias pada pintu kendaraan besar di sampingnya.

Sehun menghela napas dan berdoa agar wisata kali ini akan menyenangkan, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang sama sekali terasa bosan.

Ia berjalan melewati setiap kursi yang ternyata telah terisi dan itu berarti tidak ada tempat untuknya. Sebuah helaan napas untuk yang kedua kalinya Sehun keluarkan dari mulut. Mungkin wisata kali ini memang tidak akan menyenangkan, pikirnya. Dengan lunglai ia berjalan ke arah kursi paling belakang. Ke arah kursi yang jarang ditempati, karena memang kursi berkapasitas lima orang itu tidak pernah terasa nyaman mengingat apabila kendaraan menikung, maka penumpang di kursi belakang lah yang tubuhnya terguncang paling keras.

Tas ranselnya ia simpan di dekat kaki. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya beserta _earphone_, ia telah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dengan hanya mendengarkan musik. Dan ia berpikir perjalanan wisata kali ini pasti akan benar-benar tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa teman-temannya duduk sangat jauh dari kursi belakang.

Ditekannya tombol _'play'_. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia merasa kendaraan yang dinaiki mulai berjalan.

**_Secrets in Stereo – Happy_**

Ada seseorang dari sekolah yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai guru sedang berdiri sambil menjelaskan sesuatu pada murid-muridnya. Tapi Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidak acuh, ia berpikir bahwa sang guru pasti sedang mengumumkan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Lagu itu masih menggema di dalam rongga-rongga telinganya, Sehun masih merasa tenang, ia bahkan ikut menggumamkan lagu tersebut tetapi sebuah teriak menggantikan gumamannya ketika dirasa ada sesuatu yang membebani paha: sebuah kepala beristirahat manis di atasnya.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak sendiri, ada beberapa orang yang juga terlambat datang untuk diabsen di dalam bis. Napasnya tersengal, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pandangan Baekhyun masih pada Chanyeol dan tempat kosong disampingnya. Ia mulai berjalan untuk menghampiri temannya itu tetapi seketika perhatiannya teralihkan pada tempat kosong yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu mencolok di pandangannya.

"Kursi ini kosong?" orang yang ditanya membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan duduk di sini. Terima kasih." Potong Baekhyun cepat, matanya tidak dikedipkan. Ia terus memandang kagum pada orang di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak kagum jika orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu adalah sang pangeran pujaan.

Dan kali ini pun Kris masih tidak merespon ucapannya, ia terlalu sibuk beradu tatapan dengan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya balik. Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Yixing.

Kris sudah mengusir orang-orang yang ingin duduk dengannya hanya demi mendapatkan Yixing sebagai teman duduk di sepanjang perjalanan, dan salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut adalah Suho.

Mata Yixing menunjukan perasaan yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Kris. Ia lah orang yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata denga Kris. Tanpa ragu, tubuhnya langsung ia bawa pada kursi kosong yang terletak tak jauh dari di mana kursi Baekhyun dan Kris berada.

Ekspresi muramnya otomatis berubah menjadi ceria lagi ketika ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada orang yang ia sukai. Meski Yixing tahu bahwa Suho tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk melunakan sikap dingin itu. "Mmm," Yixing berdehem, "untung yang menjadi teman dudukku itu kamu." Lalu memaksakan sebuah tawa.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa beruntung." Ujar Suho dingin. Ia memalingkan kepalanya pada jendela, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melihat Yixing.

"O-okay." Katanya pasrah kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia mendesah lelah karena usahanya untuk mendekati Suho gagal lagi.

Sejak pengakuan Yixing pada Suho mengenai perjodohannya dengan Kris, hubungan di antara dirinya dengan Suho menjadi buruk. Apalagi mengingat Yixing sebagai teman baiknya itu tahu betul bahwa Suho sangat mengagumi Kris. Tetapi yang tidak diketahui Suho adalah Yixing telah jatuh cinta pada teman baiknya itu, dan ia merasa sangat tersiksa apabila Suho terus bersikap seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung memberhentikan kegiatan mengagumi pangerannya itu ketika seorang guru berdiri di dalam bis yang sedang ia tumpangi, dan terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Karena aku yakin bahwa teman duduk yang kalian pilih itu adalah teman dekat kalian, maka untuk wisata kali ini tidak ada lagi pengaturan teman sekamar," si guru menjilat bibirnya, "sudah mutlak bahwa orang yang ada di samping kalian itu adalah orang yang akan menemani kalian selama wisata berlangsung, yang artinya rekan kalian itu akan berada di dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan kalian."

Semuanya bersorak gembira setelah sang guru mengakhiri pengumumannya karena merasa senang pada keputusan sekolah mengenai teman kamar di wisata kali ini, tetapi tidak bagi beberapa orang.

_TIDAK MUNGKIN._

_TIDAK MUNGKIN._

_TIDAK MUNGKIN._

_Ini pasti mimpi._

Baekhyun melenguh terkejut. Ia menggigiti bibirnya sambil menutupi wajah yang merah. Fantasi-fantasi kotor mulai merasuki sebagian pikirannya. Pada Tuhan ia berterima kasih karena telah memasangkan dirinya dengan Kris.

Sedangkan yang dipasangkan bersama Baekhyun itu hanya membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena terlalu terkejut pada pengumuman yang baru saja ia dengar.

Yixing hanya mengulum senyum ketika mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Ia sudah tidak sabar memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk berbicara pada Suho dalam rangka memperbaiki hubungan mereka lagi. Dalam pikirannya Yixing sedang merangkai kata-kata yang akan diucapkan ketika nanti waktu berdua di antara dirinya dengan Suho tiba.

Atau bahkan mungkin Yixing akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Suho yang diharap dapat memperbaiki keadaan.

.

.

.

"Ya!" seru Sehun pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Sehun. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sehun berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Juliette-ku tercinta." Oh, si Romeo gadungan, pikir Sehun. "Aku telah menunggumu lama." Kata Jongin yang tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas sisa kursi yang berjejer satu baris dengan kursi Sehun tanpa merasa malu.

_Earphone _yang menancap pada telinganya ia lepas agar dapat mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan lebih jelas. Hendak meminta Jongin mengulang perkataannya tetapi terpotong karena sebuah kalimat yang ia dengar dari seorang guru menggetarkan jantungnya.

"Jadi, orang yang ada di samping kalian itu adalah orang yang akan menjadi teman kamar kalian."

Dan siswa yang berteriak paling kencang adalah Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar penjelasan yang baru saja gurunya itu beritahu. Ia menoleh pada anak laki-laki di sampingnya. "Mmm, aku—" Chanyeol berdehem, "hai." Ia menyapa canggung pada orang disampingnya.

"Hai." Lalu tersenyum manis, kepala diarahkan pada Chanyeol tetapi matanya tidak. Ia juga ikut berdehem ketika dirasa suara yang dikeluarkan itu tidak terdengar terlalu baik.

"Aku harap," ada jeda karena Chanyeol sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan, "kita dapat berteman baik."

Orang itu menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi untuk menunjukan keramahan.

"A-aku," orang mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mengusir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba hadir ketika melihat senyum Chanyeol, "Do Kyungsoo." Sahutnya cepat. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri pada sebuah novel yang sedang dibaca.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala untuk melihat sampul novel yang di dalam genggaman Kyungsoo, "Oh, kamu juga menyukai karya _Dan Brown_?" tanyanya pada orang bermata besar nan bulat di sampingnya.

"Begitulah."

"Kita memiliki kesamaan." Lagi. Chanyeol mengukir sebuah senyuman yang membuat burat kemerahan terlukis semakin jelas pada wajah Kyungsoo. "Tapi yang membuat kita berbeda adalah," Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya, "aku tidak membacanya dengan terbalik."

"Terbal— oh. A-aku memang biasa membaca buku terbalik, a-agar ceritanya lebih… menarik! Ya, lebih menarik." Belanya yang malah terdengar seperti keraguan. Kyungsoo terus mengucapkan seluruh kata umpat yang ia ketahui di dalam pikiran. Alisnya bertaut karena benar-benar merasa bodoh dan memalukan.

Masih dengan senyuman yang sama di wajahnya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa pada prilaku aneh anak laki-laki yang sedang menutupi wajahnya karena merasa malu.

.

.

.

fin atau tbc'-'?)

.

.

.

* * *

**Balesan ripiu'-')/**

Riyoung Kim: ah nanti mau bikin kaihun shipper menderita ah'3'

zie: uke!suho… susah.-. gimana caranya hehe

ekaeureka: bukan dua-duanya… ._. makasih ya udah rnr

Hisayuchi: cie kecengan'-' uke!suho aku bingung ya nanti diusahain deh.-.

evilfish1503: sehun kan emang uke ya._. biasanya hunhan shipper suka gak kebiasaa sama uke-nya sehun.-. atau aku yang salah orz

Aul Ondubu: tapi aku maunya krisbaek._. /dihajar/

Deer Panda: ini kyungsoo muncul! Yeeee :D

YoungChanBiased: ini juga makin ke sini kok makin banyak kaihun nya ya aku bingung._.v

milky: hiwhiw banyak kaihun shipper c:

nissaa: aku bingung komedi itu gimana.-. makasih ya udah ripiu hehe

Kadera: ada kyungsoo kok, tapi gak deket2 sama kai._.v

Lana: hiwhiwhiw cie kaihun cie'3' makasih ripiunya

BabySuLayDo: crack pair sopasti hiwhiww'3' tapi aku makin bingung lanjutinnya;_;

mitatitu: wah pada suka hunkai nya ya._.v hehe

: ohia luhan lupa diceritain._.v hehe makasih ya udah rnr

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: ea ini udah diapdet'3' hehe

widyaokta: sipsippp :D

Fanxingege: tapitapitapi… ._. aduh gimana ya.-.

Park Nara Quinnevil: iya gapapa, makasih malah;u; aku emang jarang ngedit ulang, jadinya gitu orz. Tapi makasih udah ngingetin ya

rinie hun (c1): ah tapi mau kasih derita buat kaihun shipper._.)/

rinie hun (c2): sipsipsip makasih udah ripiu hehe

Mei: Chanyeol jangan sama Luhan ah._. hehe. Aduh makasih ya udah ripiu dua kali dan panjang pula'-' iyaa ini udah dilanjut hehe

beesowon: nanti chanyeol juga dikasih seneng kok.-. hiwhiww makasih udah rnr

bee: udah masuk kok._. waduh makasih udah mau ripiu lagi

Mei: aku fbnya udah ngilang;_; paling twitter /rqyn hiwhiww

nissaa: wah makin rumit._. hehe aku bingung ini juga gimana mau lanjutinnya, eh itu juga kalo mau dilanjut hehe

: cie aku juga pernah gitu ko'-' makasih rnr nya ya

anna: hiwhiww makasih ya udah ripiu panjang dan sepenuh hati(?) tapi aku bingung balesnya gimana.-. pokoknya makasih udah rnr~

Choi Yewon: iya gapapa._. sipsippp

samkou: hehehe sipsip, makasih udah rnr yaa

EmakSehunKeceh: okesip mak._.)b

* * *

**(*) **buat **BabySuLayDo **sama **Aul Ondubu**, selamat!(?) karena udah ngeripiu semua ff aku dan boleh rikues oneshot yuhuuu, pairingnya bebas kecuali yg mainstream tapi hehe. Kalau mau buat lebih jelas boleh pm, dan oneshot nya mungkin bakalan dipost sebelum atau sesudah nulis **The Idiots** ya~ itu juga kalo mau sih tapi._.


	4. Chapter 4

**(*) New character**

**maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan._.v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The Idiots: bab 4

"_**Cinta Kim Jongdae seri terbaru masih dalam proses, saat ini para bintang sedang melakukan**_—"

YA TUHAN.

YATUHANYATUHANYATUHAN.

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika membaca berita baru di forum sinema favoritnya dari ponsel, tubuhnya bergetar: membuat orang di sampingnya yang sedang memejamkan mata itu terbangun karena merasakan guncangan hebat dari kursi.

"Uh, bisa kamu diam?" Kris bertanya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena masih merasakan kantuk. "Lagipula apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir keras-keras untuk menahan diri dari tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa bahwa Kris mulai tertarik pada apa yang dilakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan hal yang penting." Jawabnya malu-malu. Pandangan ia alihkan pada orang yang sedang duduk di seberangnya.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut hanya membuat Kris memutar kedua bola mata kemudian hendak terpejam kembali tetapi terhentikan oleh sebuah suara, "Hyung?" orang itu berdehem, "kamu tidak bertanya lagi? Tidak merasa—" Kris menoleh pada si pemilik suara: Baekhyun, "—ingin tahu apa yang membuatku sibuk?"

Terlihat kening Kris dikerutkan karena sedang berpikir, tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Baekhyun mengasumsikan hal tersebut sebagai jawaban: diam berarti 'iya'.

_**Oh oh oh. Kris hyung memerhatikanku**_, batin Baekhyun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tapi hyung," Kris hendak menutup kembali matanya tetapi ia berdecak kesal ketika seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan tersebut, "apa nanti ketika di hotel ada televisi?"

"Kamu tidak pernah mencoba bermalam di hotel?"

"Tidak, tapi aku pernah melihatnya."

"Oh."

"Aku melihatnya dari televisi! Dari serial Cinta Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun berdehem, "apa hyung pernah menontonnya?"

"Hm."

"Wah! Dan apa hyung lihat bagaimana Tao berakting dengan sangat baik? Ia tampan dan mempesona!"

Dan Kris kembali bergumam sebagai jawabannya, tetapi kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Melihat Tao? Tapi dia itu benar-benar terlihat keren. Dan aku menyukainya." Kata Baekhyun yang diikuti sebuah cekikikan. Ia berpikir bahwa Kris cemburu terhadapnya.

"Tao benar-benar bodoh—" Ah, sebuah hinaan adalah tanda bahwa pria sedang cemburu, Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum ketika memikirkan hal tersebut—

"—dia itu sepupuku yang sangat mengganggu." Lanjutnya dengan santai.

Dan Baekhyun pun berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

Mari percepat waktu ketika mereka telah sampai pada tujuan. Sebagian murid ada yang telah turun dari kendaraan, ada pula yang masih di dalam kendaraan karena sibuk memilah barang yang akan dijinjing atau diberikan pada _bellboy_ untuk disimpan di dalam kamar.

Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan Sehun. Yang saat ini masih terduduk di kursi yang sama dengan posisi yang sama pula. Ia terlihat seperti patung malang. Tubuhnya tidak digerakan sama sekali karena—

Lagi-lagi karena Kim Jongin. Seluruh penderitaannya yang didapat sepanjang perjalanan itu karena Jongin, karena Romeo-nya.

Tangan Sehun memukul-mukul pahanya yang mati rasa. Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena telah membiarkan Jongin terlelap sepanjang perjalanan di atas kedua pahanya. Sehun masih ingat betul ketika Jongin mengancamnya dengan kata-kata yang menyeramkan,

"_**Juliette-ku yang tercinta. Jika kamu tidak ingin membiarkan aku tidur di dalam pangkuanmu yang sangat terasa hangat dan lembut itu, maka percayalah bahwa cintaku akan terus menghantui seumur hidupmu." **_Dengan itu pun Sehun membiarkan Jongin membaringkan kepala di atas kedua pahanya, dan ia juga harus mengabaikan bagaimana anak lelaki menyebalkan tersebut memeluk pinggangnya mesra. Membuat mereka menjadi tontonan yang menarik di dalam bis saat itu. Tentunya tak lupa tatapan-tatapan iri dari para fans _sang Romeo_.

Ya ya ya. Sehun masih ingat betul tragedi _horror_ tersebut.

Tangan ditumpukan pada kursi di sampingnya. Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit dan berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Sebuah keluhan pun keluar dari mulutnya, dengan pipi yang sedikit digembungkan ia berkata, "Deritaku memang selalu karena Romeo gadungan itu!" kemudian berusaha untuk menggerakan kedua kakinya lagi tetapi sulit, "Ah, aku menyerah." Lalu menghembuskan napas pasrah dan menyimpan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Ketika itu juga ia pun baru menyadari bahwa seluruh teman satu angkatannya telah keluar dari kendaraan dengan membawa barang pribadi masing-masing. Yang tersisa di dalam bis itu pun hanya Sehun—

"_Juliette._"

Oh.

Dan Kim Jongin yang masih setia menungguinya. "Kenapa kita masih ada di sini?"

Kening dikerutkan. Ia memijat pelipisnya setelah mendengar suara yang selalu membuatnya hampir meregang nyawa tersebut. "_Kita_? Kamu boleh pergi kalau mau."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi aku ingin kamu meninggalkanmu."

"Juliette-_ssi_."

"Kim Arang."

Jongin mendesah, ia pun menepuk pelan pundak Sehun sambil berakting menatapnya iba. "Baiklah jika memang itu yang kamu mau. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Sendirian."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Terserah."

"Jangan meminta tolong padaku lagi."

Ia tersenyum sarkastik. "Maaf, tapi kapan aku pernah meminta tolong padamu?"

Terlihat untuk beberapa saat Jongin berpikir. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya kemudian menjawab, "Sekarang? Karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian lalu mati karena kehabisan oksigen."

"A-aku tidak akan mati!" balas Sehun kemudian memajukan sedikit bibirnya karena memikirkan kalimat Jongin yang bagaimana pun memang dapat terjadi.

"Ya sudah, selamat tinggal _Juliette_, aku tidak akan berbicara apa pun ketika nanti diwawancarai oleh acara berita televisi mengenai kematian seorang murid sekolah menengah yang kehabisan oksigen dan tewas di dalam—"

"Okay, okay." Jongin tersenyum puas dalam hati, "Tolong," Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin meminta tolong pada anak lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya, "bantu aku berdiri." Lalu menyuguhkan kedua tangannya untuk ditarik oleh Jongin.

Sehun hanya mengarapkan sebuah rangkulan biasa agar dirinya dapat lebih mudah berjalan, tetapi Jongin malah menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin.

Tubuhnya dipukuli, dicakar, ditepuk keras oleh Sehun. Jongin harus menahan perlakuan menyakitkan tersebut dengan terus mengalihkan pikirannya pada kenyataan bahwa kini sang Juliette berada dalam pangkuannya.

"YAAAA KIM JONGIN!" ia berteriak dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memukuli punggung Jongin. "Turunkan!" serunya sambil menarik-narik kain lengan pakaian Jongin. Ia memang ingin ditolong, tetapi bukan seperti ini caranya.

"Okay, Juliette-ku sayang." Kemudian ia mendudukan Sehun di atas aspal dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Tatapannya tidak ia lepas pada Sehun. Begitu juga dengan genggaman tangannya.

"_Arang_-ssi,"

Sebisa mungkin Jongin membuat sebuah _eye-smile._ Ia juga tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Sehun. "Yaaa, Juliette?"

"Bisa kamu lepaskan tanganmu?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Ia ikut meniru ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak boleh."

Dalam sekejap, raut dingin wajah Sehun kembali. "Kenapa? Aku tidak mau tertular penyakit gilamu. Jadi le-pas-kan."

"Tidak sampai ada guru yang memberi kita kunci kamar— Ya Tuhan." Jongin membelalakan matanya. "Kita akan sekamar Juliette, mungkin ini takdir Tuhan untuk dijodohkan."

"Ini takdir Tuhan untuk mengujiku dengan memberi cobaan terberat." Balas Sehun sinis. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata anehnya lagi.

"Juliette,"

"Diam!"

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya, Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun lalu meremasnya karena merasa gemas. "Okay, I love you too." Kata Jongin dengan nada lucu yang dibuat-buat, ia meniru ekspresi wajah Sehun yang kini terlihat seperti ikan cemberut dengan memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Momen-momen tersebut tanpa mereka ketahui telah diawasi oleh para siswi yang memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan penuh emosi.

Yang diketahui sebagai para fans sang Romeo.

"_Sehun-ssi, kamu akan mati."_

.

.

.

Suara jarum jam yang menunjukan setiap detiknya berlalu itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas di dalam kamar tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya bergema. Kyungsoo terus menggigit bibirnya.

Televisi dinyalakan, tetapi fokusnya sama sekali tidak pada balok tipis yang menampilkan cuplikan binatang liar. Terlalu gugup untuk bahkan menonton televisi.

Chanyeol pun juga begitu. Ia secara tidak sadar memainkan jemarinya karena merasa kecanggungan mulai kembali hadir di antara mereka.

"Ha-ha," oh, tawa itu begitu terdengar memaksa, "kasihan sekali dua anak yang tidak mendapatkan kamar itu ya." Chanyeol berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Ia memulainya dengan membawa satu-satunya topik pembicaraan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Benar, haha." Kyungsoo juga memaksakan sebuah tawa untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kasihan."

Hening…

"Ya Tuhan, acara apa ini? sungguh membosankan." Kyungsoo yang mendengar kalimat tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum kemudian melihat Chanyeol meraih _remote_ televisi dan segelas air putih. Ia menekan tombol dengan asal sambil hendak meneguk air yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut kemudian—

"_**Ah, Faster! Please! Oh my God, yeah there!"**_

OH TUHAN.

—menyemburkan seluruh airnya ke udara.

Untuk beberapa saat suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah lenguhan-lenguhan tidak jelas berasal dari televisi.

Kyungsoo menoleh pelan pada anak laki-laki di sampingnya, dan Chanyeol pun juga ikut menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan perasaan canggung dan bingung.

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mematikan televisi tesebut kemudian bernapas lega ketika keheningan lah yang kembali menemani mereka. "Woah, maaf. Akuakuaku ti-tidak sengaja."

Mereka pun memalingkan tatapan mereka pada pemandangan di sekitar kamar.

Terdengar Kyungsoo berdehem kemudian berkata. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin memang hotel ini aneh."

"Ha-ha, iya." Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, "Mungkin."

Kemudian—

Hening...

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Desis Kris yang kini sedang menguntit seseorang di sebuah taman. Tubuhnya dibungkukan sedikit agar akses untuk melihat pemandangan di taman tersebut dapat lebih leluasa.

Taman tersebut merupakan taman di hotel yang akan menjadi tempat istirahat mereka. Setelah Kris membenahi seluruh barangnya, ia langsung membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri— atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Yixing.

"Tapi hyung," Baekhyun menarik kain kemeja yang Kris pakai, "apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini?" pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh makhluk hidup yang manusia sebut bunga dan tanaman lainnya.

"Ya Tuhan," Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "di antara kamu dan aku tidak pernah ada kata 'kita', okay?"

Bukan cemberut, Baekhyun malah tersenyum senang mendengar hal tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau…'kami'? bukankah itu terdengar lebih dekat?" kemudian menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya untuk meredam suara tawa.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan dua orang yang saat ini sedang berinteraksi itu dengan alis yang hampir bertaut.

"Oooh, dia pasti sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Komentar Baekhyun yang mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Kris. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia juga merasa penasaran apa yang sedang kedua orang tersebut sedang lakukan.

Kalimat pendek Baekhyun pun sukses membuat rasa penasaran Kris semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

Raut wajah Yixing terlihat gelisah. Sedikit keringat mengalir dari tengkuk lehernya yang mulai membasahi sebagian punggung. Setelah akhirnya mempersiapkan mental untuk memberanikan diri menghadapi Suho, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung meminta teman baiknya itu diajak bicara.

"Suho, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ia melirik Yixing sekilas tetapi kemudian kembali fokus pada pemandangan indah di sekitarnya. "Bukankah memang itu yang kamu inginkan?"

"Dengar, aku—"

Tatapannya sungguh tidak menunjukan setitik minat pun untuk menatap Yixing. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Apa?"

"Maaf," kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah, sementara Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Yixing kemudian meraih tangan Suho untuk digenggam dan,

"Suho, sebenarnya aku—"

.

.

.

Kris bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang Yixing katakan pada anak laki-laki itu sehingga membuat Suho yang tangannya sedang digenggam tersebut memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kris hyung," Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kris. Tetapi yang ditarik pergelangan tangannya itu malah menepis. "Hyung, sebaiknya kita harus pergi."

Menoleh sebentar, Kris menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir untuk membuat gestur dan memberitahu Baekhyun agar ia dapat lebih tenang. Tanpa sadar, sedari kegiatan menguntit Yixing dan Suho ini dilakukan, Kris hanya sesekali mengedipkan matanya karena ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa gelisah.

"Hyung!" seru Baekhyun kemudian genggaman tangannya pindah untuk menggenggam tangan besar Kris utuh. Awalnya memang Kris tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya, ia bahkan tidak merespon apa pun pada perlakuan Baekhyun. Tetapi ketika—

"_Aku menyukaimu."_ Terdengar samar-samar seseorang dari kejauhan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Disusul dengan sebuah lenguh terkejut yang keluar dari bibir Kris. Tangan Baekhyun serasa akan remuk. Ia merasakan genggaman kuat dari tangan besar Kris yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Mungkin memang benar kenyataan bahwa Yixing yang menyukai Suho itu merupakan hal biasa bagi Kris. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Yixing baru saja mencium bibir Suho bukanlah hal biasa baginya.

Setelah beberapa menit dirasa berlalu dari Yixing yang telah mengakhiri ciuman itu, rasa kekecewaan mulai menggerogoti otak. Kris membalikan tubuhnya, ia hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada tangan Baekhyun tapi kemudian—

"Kris?"

—membeku.

Namanya disebutkan oleh seseorang yang kini sedang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Seluruh kata umpatan ia ucapkan di dalam pikirannya, Kris kembali memutar tubuh, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ia membuat gerakan memutar tiga puluh derajat hanya untuk menghadapkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Dapat dirasakan tiga buah tatapan diarahkan padanya: Yixing, Suho, dan Baekhyun.

"Kris? Benar, kan?"

Bola matanya digerakan, Kris berusaha melihat Yixing dari sudut mata tetapi tidak ingin mengubah posisi tubuh.

"Kris, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Dan sebagai jawabannya, ia meraih tengkuk leher Baekhyun untuk kemudian diciumi bibir mungil tersebut dengan mesra.

Mata Baekhyun dibuka lebar-lebar, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Dan sepertinya hal tersebut juga membuatnya lupa untuk bernapas. Kini raut wajah terkejutnya itu sama persis seperti kedua orang yang sedang memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

Tepat di musim gugur, di salah satu pulau milik Korea yang indah. Daun-daun berjatuhan, angin sejuk berhembus ke tubuh mereka.

Tepat saat itu juga Kris mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

Tepat saat itu juga Kris memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seseorang.

.

.

.

"Sehun-a,"

"Sehunie~"

"Juliette-_ssi,_"

"Jullette Kim,"

"Kim Sehun,"

"_Oh, my baby baby baby~_"

"SehunSehun!"

"_Chagiyaaa,_"

"Ya Jongin-ssi!"

"_Yes, honey?_" sahutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah kendaraan berbentuk mobil yang diketahui sebagai taksi.

Mendengar panggilan baru yang sangat menggelikan tersebut, Sehun mengecuntukan tubuhnya karena merasa jijik. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak melawan Jongin selama setengah jam berada di dalam taksi tersebut hanya untuk dapat terlihat sopan di hadapan si supir.

"Bisa kamu diam untuk sebentar saja? Dasar aneh."

"Tapi jikalau Romeo-mu ini tidak berbicara, maka Juliette-ku tersayang akan merasa kesepian." Kemudian tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu sembari memasang tampang yang menurutnya akan membuat ia terlihat lebih menawan. Sehun memang benar-benar telah berhasil membuat harinya menjadi lebih baik. Dan tentunya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah membuat mereka satu-satunya pasangan murid yang tidak mendapatkan kamar.

"Ini semua salahmu kita tidak mendapatkan kamar. Jongin bodoh."

Jongin tidak pernah merasa terhina sedikit pun oleh setiap perkataan kasar yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Ia malah merasa senang karena akhirnya Sehun memberi perhatian, bahkan memberikan beberapa panggilan: _Jongin bodoh, Romeo gadungan, idiot, dan sebagainya._

"Aku tahu, _Juliette_. Diriku ini memang sungguh jenius sehingga telah membuat cinta kita takkan pernah terpisahkan." Kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari kendaraan tersebut sambil menjinjing dua buah tas besar. Satu miliknya, dan satu lagi milik Sehun.

Jongin hendak membukakan pintu untuk Sehun tetapi terlambat karena pintu itu telah terbuka sendirinya. Ia melihat _sang Juliette_ keluar dari dalam mobil dengan wajah cemberut kemudian membanting pintu taksi di sampingnya penuh emosi.

"Berikan tasku." Sehun membuka telapak tangannya.

Bukannya melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan, Jongin malah memberikan kedua tas itu pada seorang _bellboy _kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya cukup lama sambil sesekali melirik Sehun.

"Untuk bayaran masuk saja ke dalam hotel lalu pergi ke meja resepsionis dan minta bayaran itu atas nama Kim Jongin, _okay_?" jelasnya pada si supir.

Lalu pergi begitu saja sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun erat.

Baru saja Sehun membuat satu langkah di dalam gedung hotel, tubuhnya tersentak ketika mendengar suara seluruh pekerja di sana yang meneriakan "Kim Jongin-ssi, selamat!" sambil menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga ke arah mereka.

Pekerja-pekerja di sana dengan tulus tersenyum pada Sehun dan Jongin. Ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin lalu mengucapkan, "Wah, Jongin-ssi. Di usia muda seperti ini? sungguh tidak terduga." Diikuti sebuah senyum kecil.

Mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam gedung hotel besar nan mewah tersebut. Sehun pikir ia pernah merasakan dan melihat suasana atau tema hotel yang kini ia sedang masuki itu, tapi entah di mana.

Pikirannya terinterupsi oleh musik klasik romantis yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke seluruh ruang kosong di gedung hotel itu. Sehun menggertakan giginya ketika harus melayangkan beberapa senyum paksa pada orang-orang yang menyapanya ramah.

Bahkan di dalam lift.

"Jongin-ssi," Sehun beserta orang yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya pada si pemilik suara, "jadi dia orangnya?" tanya orang tersebut sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, ia memberi tatapan penuh arti pada Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

Yang diajak bicara tertawa _seolah_ malu. Jongin mengambil telapak tangan Sehun, ia menggenggamnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi, "Ya begitulah. Dari mana _ahjussi_ tahu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari seorang pegawai di sini."

Jongin memukul pelan pria di sampingnya. _Seolah-olah_ merasa kesal. "Aku kan sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak menyebarkan hal tersebut pada siapa pun." Ujar Jongin sepenuhnya dusta, karena memang dirinya lah yang meminta si pelayan untuk menyebarkan kebohongan yang ia buat kepada seluruh pekerja di hotel itu.

Lalu di dalam kamar.

"Akhirnya!" Sehun berjalan cepat ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan lega. Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mengekor sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Perlahan Sehun melemparkan tubuhnya pada satu-satunya ranjang besar yang ada di sana. Ia masih menikmati masa-masa santai ketika sesuatu menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tunggu.

_Satu-satunya ranjang—_

"Jongin," dalam satu sentakan ia langsung mendudukan tubuhnya, "mengapa hanya ada… satu… ranjang?" dalam gerakan yang diperlambat, Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin.

Sebuah senyum mengancam.

Dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

Dan tak lupa wajah seramnya.

Itu lah bagaimana tampilan Jongin selalu terlihat bagi Sehun. Karena kenyataannya adalah Jongin sedang menatap Sehun penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Ia bahkan memasang sebuah senyum manis di wajah.

Sehun memicingkan matanya ketika menatap Jongin, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras untuk menahan amarah. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar hanya untuk menyadari kejanggalan lain pada kamar yang ia tempati. "Mmm Jongin-ssi," Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian menghembuskan napas pasrah, "bukankah ini kamar untuk…" _pasangan?_

Tapi Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu merasa kesal pada ulah Jongin yang aneh dan konyol.

Ruangan tersebut bergaya kuno, warna merah padam mendomasi seluruh hal yang ada di sana. Sehun yakin bahwa kamar yang akan ia tinggali itu benar-benar menguras biaya bahkan apabila hanya untuk membayar satu malamnya saja. Karena perabotannya sungguh terlihat mewah dan oh— elegan.

Kelambu yang mengitari ranjang besar di sana adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Sehun merasa aneh pada ruangan itu.

Dan tak lupa lampu yang diatur sangat redup.

Dan suasana yang didapat ketika menghirup aroma di sekelilingnya.

Aroma itu.

Aroma—

Kepala Sehun ditengokan pada Jongin dengan cepat.

Oh.

Aroma Kim Jongin.

Dan yang membuat ruangan itu semakin aneh adalah ketika ia mengambil secarik kertas merah muda berukuran hati yang tersimpan di atas meja kecil di sampingnya.

Di sana tertulis,

_Selamat menempuh hidup baru!_

_Kami harap bulan madu anda akan menjadi sangat indah di hotel kami._

Tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang tertulis di sana selain sebuah logo kecil yang tersimpan di sudut kertas. Logo itu bertuliskan,

_**Kim's Palace**_

Oh.

Oh.

Oh Tuhan.

Sehun memerhatikan logo tersebut dan Jongin bergantian. Yang diperhatikan hanya tersenyum sumringah. Memerlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa seluruh suasana yang dirasakan di hotel itu sungguh persis seperti suasana yang pernah ia rasakan di rumah mewah Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, jangan katakan bahwa hotel ini milik—"

"Juliette. Biarkan pangeranmu ini beristirahat dulu, setelah itu kita dapat berbicara lagi. Aku tahu kamu merindukanku." Kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang yang saat itu sedang Sehun duduki, dan berbaring di atasnya.

"Kamu memang gila." Kata Sehun sambil memijati pelipisnya. Ia hendak bangkit berdiri tapi tergagalkan oleh Jongin yang menarik tubuhnya dari belakang untuk dipeluk erat.

"Aku gila karenamu, Juliette."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak dapat tidur tanpa guling." Gumam Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menendang seluruh guling di sekitarnya lalu menjatuhkan ke lantai tanpa membuka mata dan mengubah posisi mereka.

Sehun membalikan tubuh untuk dihadapkan pada Jongin dengan tujuan agar ia dapat melepaskan dirinya lebih mudah, "Tapi—"

Mengambil kesempatan, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun lebih erat ketika mereka saling berhadapan. Dan kini Jongin dan Sehun pun saling melekat erat satu sama lain.

"JONGIN! LE-PAS-KAN." Tak henti-hentinya Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin, ia bahkan berusaha untuk melakukan beberapa teknik bela diri yang Baekhyun ajarkan padanya tetapi sulit. "Seseorang tolong aku!" Sehun berseru ketika dirasa kedua kakinya terkunci oleh kaki milik Jongin.

"Okay, aku akan melepaskanmu," Kalimat tersebut dapat membuat Sehun bernapas lega. Hanya saja tidak sampai lebih dari satu detik merasa tenang, ia pun lantas mendengar Jongin melanjutkan,

"Tapi nanti setelah warna kulitku berubah menjadi sama denganmu."

"KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

Minseok menatap pria di hadapannya dengan perasaan takut. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia menjawab, "Tapi ini akan mengunci mereka dari luar."

Pria di hadapan Minseok itu sesungguhnya tidak menunjukan raut wajah menyeramkan atau apa pun. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat manis dan lucu untuk ukuran pria. Sudah dua tahun Minseok menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi sampai sekarang perasaan takut masih muncul ketika menghadapi aura _horror_ sang kekasih. Kekasih Minseok itu memang bagaikan seorang peri berwajah indah yang menyembunyikan pisau tajam di balik tubuhnya.

"_Fernando_-ku tercinta," ucapnya kemudian meraih dagu Minseok untuk dihadapkan padanya, "percayalah pada Esmeralda-mu ini bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar pria tersebut yang diketahui sebagai salah satu keturunan dari keluarga Kim yang serba berkecukupan. Yang merupakan kakak satu-satunya Jongin, bernama Luhan.

Dan setelah itu,

Luhan mengunci pintu kamar yang ada di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Ia bertepuk tangan sambil memasang ekspresi wajah manis penuh artinya pada Minseok yang diam saja. "Tepuk tangan," kata Luhan begitu lembut juga setengah mengancam. Tetapi apabila diamati lebih dekat dan jelas lagi, maka dapat terlihat jelas bahwa memang benar wajah Luhan menampilkan aura seram.

Minseok memaksakan dirinya untuk bertepuk tangan.

Sebuah senyum terukir, Luhan pun kemudian berbicara, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin dan anak itu." pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah ia sedang memainkan sebuah adegan telenovela di mana seorang pemeran antagonisnya diharuskan untuk mengutarakan isi pikiran.

Kekasihnya memang sedikit aneh, tapi Minseok tetap menyukainya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Tbc atau fin?._. makin ga rame atau gimana? Kalo sekali lagi lebih sedikit ripiunya dari chap sebelumnya, gakan dilanjut ya maaf._.v /eh**

.

.

.

**Makasih yang udah ripiu;w;**

milky: iya, ini kaihunnya ampir setengahnya;u;

Aiiu d'freaky: ini bukan mainstream pairing;_; maaf ya. Tapi semoga suka sama ceritanya :D

aegyo_sehunnie: iya ini dilanjut hehe ;w;

evilfish1503: yeyeye asik hidup kaihun! hehe;w; iya aku juga (simbol lope)

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: maaf ya, soalnya kemarin aku lagi bingung sama sekolah;_;

BabySuLayDo: oke ini udah dilanjut*u*)/

beesowon: … iya insya Allah ini menghibur ya, amin;w;

Kadera: emang di sini Sehunnya uke ko.-. ini udah muncul hehe

zie: kaimeo & hunliette? Aku ngakak seriusan._. bagian krisbaek mungkin di chap selanjutnya kalo itu juga /view, visitor, review sebanding/ dan yg chap ini berbanding jauh banget, jadi semacam tadinya mau di berhentiin di sini._. tapi gatau juga hehe

Park Nara Quinnevil: yeayyy kaihun ftw ;u; (simbol lope)

Deer Panda: iya ini bakalan jadi chansoo, maaf ya ;w; hehe oke, makasih udah rnr

rinie hun: mudah2an terjadi apa2? … =3= hiw jangan ah mereka masih di bawah umur(?)

jennychan: harus dong hiwhiw, makasih udah rnr ya ;w;

Guest: itu yang suka aku rasain kalo baca pairing sekai & kaisoo ;_; tapi maaf ya, ini bakalan chansoo, krisbaek ;u; eh tapi jan pergi._.v

Rosecchi: iya readerku tersayang(?) ini udah di apdet ;u;

christina: Luhan ini sama Xiumin ;w; iya emang semacam cinta fitri._. un nya: rqyn hehe._.v

YouChanBiased: iya ini udah dibanyakin hehe;w; makasih udah rnr

Mei: sebenernya biar panjang ceritanya, tapi kalo mau di-end di sini juga gapapa sih._. hehe

widyaokta: … sehun seme semacam bingung gimana._. hehe maaf ya ;w;

Yoon Ji Kim: oke oke;w; pairings nya emang itu kok;3; ini kaihunnya udah dibanyakin hiww

Anae Kkamjong: iya hehe, ini udah dilanjut;w; wah makasih udah rnr ya

Jung Jaeyun: iya gapapa hehe, malah banyak kok silent readers nya di pas chap ini keluar ;w; makasih ya udah rnr

seblak park: gabisa nulis begituan._. kalo baca sering /eh. Iya reader juga lopyualways

EmakSehunKeceh: iya hehe, ini udah dilanjut ;3;

nissa: chansoo lucu kok;w; hehe iya ini udah dilanjut (simbol lope)

anna: tapi kayaknya bahasa aku semacam abal._.v tapi makasih ya, semoga suka.


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n)**: aaaaduh maaf update-an nya lama ;_; Ada yang masih inget dan niat ga sama ceritanya? Semoga iya ya ;u; Lagi sibuk sama tugas akhir, dan ini hasil nyolong waktu. Semoga suka dan gak ada typo atau kesalahan lain ; w ;

Maaf ya lagi buta ide ;_;

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Idiots: Bab 5**

Sebuah ciuman sederhana baru saja dirasakan oleh bibir Baekhyun. Ia perlu beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya sebelum kemudian bergetar histeris dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tercantum di kamus bahasa apa pun.

"AAAAAKJASDNKJASND—" ucapnya tidak jelas dengan tetesan saliva yang turut serta berjatuhan. Merasakan bibir lembut sang pangeran merupakan sebuah mimpi yang tidak disangka akan terwujud juga. Baekhyun harus mengulum senyumnya kuat-kuat agar tidak terlihat terlalu berbunga-bunga di hadapan Kris. Tetapi sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengulum senyumnya, ia malah terkekeh tidak jelas di samping Kris pada perjalanan menuju kamar mereka kembali.

Membuat ia terlihat seperti—

"Kejang?" tanya Kris tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, namun kali ini lebih terlihat manis. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulut. "Tentu saja bukan." Sahutnya singkat dengan malu-malu sembari memindahkan helaian rambut di pelipisnya ke belakang telinga.

Kris menatap aneh perilaku Baekhyun tersebut. "Oh."

Hendak membahas kembali kejadian sebelumnya, maka ia pun berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah Kris dengan berlari kecil sambil menggenggam sudut kain pakaian anak lelaki jangkung itu untuk menopang tubuh agar tidak terjatuh. "Hyung,"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh sekilas.

"Aku ingin tahu apa maksud dari—mmm, kamu tahu kan hyung," Baekhyun berdehem, "hal yang tadi." Ucapnya dengan sedikit memajukan bibir, berusaha memberi petunjuk dengan bahasa tubuh.

Langkah Kris dihentikan tiba-tiba; Baekhyun yang membuntuti dari belakang pun membentur punggung besarnya. "Ah, itu." Akhirnya Kris merespon, raut wajahnya menujukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah."

"Kamu menyukainya, hyung?"

Kening dikernyitkan; mencerna kalimat tanya yang Baekhyun lontarkan. "Hm? Oh—ah. Tentu saja." Jawaban Kris sukses membuatnya berjingkrak-jingkrak di tempat kemudian menggelayut manja ke tangan kekar di dekatnya.

"Kamu benar-benar menyukainya, hyung?"

"Ya…? memangnya ada apa?"

Otak Baekhyun pun menyalahartikan hal tersebut. Khayalannya menuntun pada kemungkinan di mana Kris sedang membicarakan ciuman yang baru saja mereka lakukan yang otomatis membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan kecepatan berlipat ganda. "Tidak—" _HAHAHAHAHKJASDNKJASD_ "—apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya." Katanya dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat, lalu berdehem lembut untuk menambah kesan _pemalu_.

"Oh." Perjalanan mereka pun dilanjutkan. Kris tidak menghiraukan bagaimana Baekhyun masih mengaitkan lengan pada lengannya karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran.

Wajah Baekhyun menampakkan kesenangan. Ia lantas berseru antusias, "Aku tahu tempat yang romantis di sini!" lalu menggigit bibir sebelum melanjutkan, "dan-dan-dan di sana juga indah."

Sebuah seringai kecil diukir oleh bibir Kris setelah beberapa saat, kedua tangannya meraih pundak Baekhyun untuk menghadapkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. "Ya Tuhan, aku jadi memiliki ide." Ujarnya yang disusul dengan sebuah senyum sumringah. Baekhyun pun membalas perlakuan itu.

Sosok Kris jadi dipenuhi bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Wajah pun terlihat lebih bercahaya. Matanya membesar, dari air bening yang melapisi bola tersebut terpantulkan sebuah pesona. Pemandangan ini sungguh persis seperti bagaimana Tao dikenalkan pada intro sinema favoritnya.

"Antarkan aku ke sana."

Dan Baekhyun pikir kewarasannya mendekati kegilaan—

Oh.

Tunggu dulu.

Bukankah ia sudah gila? Berada di dekat Kris saja membuat ia merasa mendekati surga.

Memperlambat setiap sepersekian detiknya, tatapan Baekhyun dan seorang anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama 'Chanyeol' pun beradu. Ia tidak berkedip, sorot matanya memperlihatkan sebuah kebanggaan dan rasa bahagia yang teramat; memamerkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang pangeran memiliki kemajuan.

Menunjukkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang pengagum rahasia tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan.

Chanyeol pun mengedipkan matanya, ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan ibu jari.

"_Kamu adalah teman baikku."_ Kalimat Baekhyun itu masih terngiang jelas di ingatannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih berdiam diri. Posisi duduknya masih sama, melipat kaki dengan gaya yoga. Jari telunjuk diketukkan pada dagu, sebuah hal menyita pikirannya karena beberapa menit yang lalu seorang guru mengatakan bahwa lusa merupakan hari pentas seni di mana terdapat acara bertukar kado. Dan hal itu dilakukan dengan teman satu kamar. Jadi sedari tadi Kyungsoo memutar otak—mencari kemungkinan benda apa yang disukai oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar banyak yang tidak membawa hadiah." Suara berat itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo, si pemilik melangkahkan kaki menuju di ranjangnya berada untuk kemudian duduk di atasnya. Di seberang Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kamu mengejutkanku." Ia menyimpan telapak tangan kanannya di dada, tepat di mana jantungnya tersimpan. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak membawa hadiah?"

Mata dipicingkan agar wajahnya dapat terlihat meyakinkan. Tubuh kemudian ia condongkan sehingga menghadap Kyungsoo lebih dekat, lantas berkata, "Mereka memberikan _itu._"

Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan cepat sebelum bertanya, "_Itu_ apa?" lalu memberikan Chanyeol wajah polos manisnya.

Tampang Chanyeol semakin serius, alis ia kerutkan. "Mereka akan memberikan," wajahnya pun mendekati telinga Kyungsoo lalu membisikkan sedikit seduktif, "kesucian mereka."

Kesucian?

_Kesucian._

**Kesucian.**

Kesuc—

Oh, Kesucian. Okay.

_Eh?_

"E-eh?! Maksudmu?" pekik Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di dada, berusaha untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari _bahaya_ apa pun. Matanya menatap Chanyeol waswas. Ia pun sedikit demi sedikit menggeserkan tubuh untuk menjauh dari teman sekamarnya yang baru dikenal tidak lama. "A-aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu!" ia berseru dengan mata bulatnya yang dibuka lebar.

Gelak tawa pun menyeruak di dalam ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tekanan yang terjadi saat tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Kalimat tersebut menyelingi tawa berkelanjutannya. "Dan siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku memintamu untuk memberikannya padaku?" tawanya ia lanjutkan. Kali ini tanpa suara yang terdengar karena ia tertawa terlalu puas.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya keheningan menemani mereka kembali. Chanyeol pun jadi merasa bersalah ketika melihat teman sekamarnya itu kini membuat ekspresi cemberut.

Kemudian helaian rambut Kyungsoo ia acak-acak dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Itu semua tidak akan terjadi—dan ah! Aku membawa obat flu yang kamu minta." Lalu memberikan bungkus dengan beberapa tablet di dalamnya.

Apakah ini memang khayalannya atau bukan?

Apakah matanya yang bermasalah atau kalimat pendek yang sedang ia baca itu benar adanya?

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan siap untuk berteriak kencang ketika membaca tulisan berwarna merah yang tercetak jelas di atas bungkus obat dalam genggamannya,

_Sex Fly; tambahlah gairahmu!_

Chanyeol kemudian mendapati dirinya sedang mengetuk pintu kamar yang ia dan Kyungsoo tempati dengan terus menggumamkan, "Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang aku bawa. Aku tidak bermaksud, lagipula… lagipula—oh ayolah, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kepala disandarkan pada kayu kokoh bernomor 544 di hadapannya. Sudah terkunci selama hampir satu jam di luar kamarnya tetapi Kyungsoo tidak kunjung membukakan pintu. Ia duduk dengan posisi lutut menempel di dada.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berjalan melewati Chanyeol memandang iba pada pemandangan miris itu; berpikir bahwa mungkin seorang suami baru saja ditendang keluar dari dalam kamar karena telah melakukan kesalahan.

Desahan pasrah keluar dari mulutnya tak lama karena tergantikan oleh tawa jahil , lantas ia di sela tawa pun berkata, "Lagipula mengapa tadi aku melihat wajahmu memerah saat—" sebuah dentuman keras di pintu membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan bungkam seketika, "—okay, okay. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud apa pun."

.

.

.

Lenguhan terkejut keluar dari mulutnya. Bibir itu masih terpisah, terlalu terkejut untuk bahkan melakukan sebuah gerakan. Yixing menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan di mana Kris dan seorang anak lelaki sebayanya sedang saling menautkan bibir.

Ia seharusnya mengabaikan pemandangan itu. Ia seharusnya tidak acuh dan tetap memberi perhatian pada Suho. Tetapi apa boleh dikata, hatinya tidak dapat berbohong dan ia benci untuk mengakui bahwa ada sedikit rasa ketidaksukaan yang timbul ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana terkejut serta gembiranya orang berperawakan kecil itu.

"Oh." Ucap Yixing sangat pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

Tidak. Perasaannya tidak akan berubah.

_Tetapi ia meragukan hal itu._

.

.

.

"Jongin-ssi, bisa kamu lebih cepat?"

"Aaah, Jongin! Itu sakit."

"Lebih kencang, Kim Jongin!"

"Oh Tuhan, Julliette-ku sayang. Aku lelah."

Luhan dan Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mulut mereka menganga lebar. Telinga ditempelkan pada pintu mahoni itu—berusaha untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara-suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari dalam ruangannya.

Tangan Luhan diangkat karena hendak menutup mulut, tetapi selalu terhentikan ketika terdengar kalimat baru diucap lagi oleh salah satu di antara Jongin dan Sehun.

Awalnya Minseok tidak terlalu tertarik pada kegiatan 'menguntit adik dan calon adik iparnya', ia hanya menuruti seluruh keinginan Luhan karena apabila tidak, maka mungkin tubuhnya akan dijadikan sebagai sasaran _taekwondo_ lagi di sesi latihan minggu depan.

"Kita saja tidak melakukannya pada saat seusia Jongin!" ia merengek lalu memukul bahu Minseok cukup keras. Oh, sebenarnya memang sangat keras; mengingat Luhan tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan seluruh tenaga pada kekasihnya. Minseok pun meringis kesakitan tetapi tidak memprotesi Luhan karena merasa sudah terbiasa.

"Luhan, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Katanya menyarankan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan meski ada sedikit rasa penasaran mengenai kegiatan Jongin dan Sehun. "Ini bukan urusan kita, lagipula—oh, baiklah. Tapi hanya lima menit." Ia melanjutkan dan hendak menasihati Luhan tetapi niatnya itu diurungkan ketika mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengancam dari sang kekasih.

"Ingat kita harus mengawasi tingkah adikku?" tentu saja ia bertanya dengan nada yang sama; manis dan penuh kasih sayang. Tetapi Minseok harus mengabaikan bagaimana telapak tangannya terasa akan remuk ketika diremas keras; dipaksa untuk hanya menuruti apa pun yang diminta oleh Luhan.

Apabila bukan karena ia menyukai bagaimana Luhan sebenarnya memiliki sikap manis dan ketulusan terhadapnya, maka mungkin Minseok telah akan melawan penyiksaan fisik yang ia terima setiap hari. Hanya saja ia terlalu menyukai Luhan dan tidak ingin melukainya, jadi Minseok pun mengalah agar dapat melihat wajah manis kekasihnya tersebut setiap hari.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ini namanya merusak privasi." Lalu menatap Luhan dengan sedikit ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Oh." Ada jeda yang lama. Minseok dapat melihat bagaimana Luhan menundukkan kepala lalu mengeluarkan sebuah isakkan yang terdengar murung dan menyedihkan. "Baiklah jika itu memang maumu. Kita pergi dari sini." Bisiknya cukup keras untuk dapat didengar. Ia menggapai dinding untuk membantu tubuhnya berdiri, kemudian berbalik dan memunggungi Minseok.

Terlihat Luhan berjalan dengan langkah gontai, membuat sang kekasih menghembuskan napas pasrah. Minseok pun ikut bangkit dan hendak menyamai langkahnya dengan Luhan tetapi terhentikkan ketika yang akan dikejar terjatuh. Jadi ia berlari pelan ke arah di mana seorang pria terduduk lemas dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada dinding; takut akan perdebatan kecil yang baru mereka alami dapat memberi efek buruk bagi Luhan.

Lantas Minseok menekuk lutut untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Luhan. "Hey, ada apa?" ia bertanya kemudian meraih pundak kekasihnya untuk direngkuh. "Ada apa denganmu?" ulangnya penuh perhatian, tatapan tak dilepas pada manik mata indah milik Luhan.

Sebuah rengek keluar dari bibirnya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir kemudian menggelayut manja pada Minseok.

"Sepertinya maag-ku kambuh." Ujarnya sambil memegangi dada.

Kening Minseok pun dikerutkan pada pemandangan aneh itu, tetapi ia tidak terlalu mengacuhkannya ketika melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan Luhan terlihat. "Lebih baik kita kembali saja, okay?"

"_Okie dokie, _Fernando. Tapi aku ingin digendong." Jawabnya yang direspon ekspresi ketidaksetujuan oleh Minseok; karena—oh. Kekasihnya itu telah menggendong Luhan lebih dari tujuh kali di hari ini. Dan jujur saja bahwa _Esmeralda-_nya itu memang terasa berat, tetapi Mineseok tentu saja tidak akan berterus terang mengenai hal tersebut jika ia masih ingin hidup di dunia ini.

Sebelum akhirnya dibebani oleh tubuh Luhan, ia lantas bertutur tegas,

"Ini gendongan yang terakhir."

Dan Minseok telah mengatakan kalimat sama sebanyak lebih dari tujuh kali di hari yang sama pula.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam Sehun terbaring tidak berdaya di atas rumput dingin yang dibaluti oleh butiran salju, akhirnya seseorang datang lalu duduk di sampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum pedih, memperlihatkan bagaimana giginya terawat dengan baik. Ia duduk dengan punggung yang ditegakkan, memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuhnya merupakan sebuah pemandangan indah.

Orang itu adalah anak laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai—

"Chanyeol hyung," lirihnya di sela-sela menahan rasa sakit yang teramat pada luka tembakkan di dada. Ia meremas kain pakaiannya yang ternodai lumuran darah. Kulit telapak tangannya terasa mati rasa bahkan ketika digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Napas mulai terasa putus-putus, ia menelan ludahnya paksa setelah berhasil menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali.

_Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya._

"Hyung," kemudian tertawa pelan dan lemah. Setiap kedipan yang dilakukan, setiap ajakkan Tuhan untuk kembali kepada-Nya diterima. "Maafkan aku telah menyukaimu. Tolong untuk selalu menjaga kakakku." Jelasnya tidak terlalu panjang, matanya dipejamkan erat ketika sebuah rasa sakit menyayat organ tubuhnya lebih dalam.

"Ingat selalu bahwa," dengan susah payah ia gerakkan jarinya hanya untuk membalas perlakuan Chanyeol; menggenggam tangan besar itu, "aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga, _Juliette -_ssi."

Juliette-ssi.

Juliette-ssi.

Juliette-ssi.

Juliette-ssi.

Kim J—oh. Kim Idiot. Wajah tampan Chanyeol pun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal _secara paksa_. Kulit pucatnya menggelap, bibir pun menebal. Dan sepertinya Sehun kini sedang melihat seekor monster.

Atau seekor monster berkulit gelap.

Atau seekor monster berkulit gelap yang memanggilnya—

"Juliette-ssi, aku juga menyukaimu." Kemudian bibir itu dimajukan; membuat sebuah bahasa tubuh hendak mencium. Matanya juga dipejam, seolah telah bersiap untuk menerima suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Tetapi tidak bagi Sehun. Sungguh gambaran indah di pandangannya itu bagaimanapun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang bahkan ia pun merasa takut untuk membuka mata; karena bukankah adegan ini persis seperti di mana sebuah tragedi cinta akan berakhir dengan bahagia? dan Sehun tidak ingin ceritanya berakhir bahagia bersama monster idiotnya. Tidak akan pernah. Apalagi dengan Kim Jongin.

Ketika mata dibuka kembali, ia pun mendapati tubuhnya masih berada di ranjang, aroma ruangan, dan suasana yang sama. Rumput berbalutkan salju putih itu tergantikan oleh seprai halus nan hangat. Udara dingin di sekitarnya tergantikan oleh wangi aroma terapi yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

Apakah baru saja mimpi indah Sehun terganggu oleh kehadiran Jongin ke dalamnya?

Oh Tuhan, anak itu memang sudah meracuni pikiran Sehun.

Kepala ditolehkan, mata langsung tertuju pada figur yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia pun membenarkan posisi agar dapat memerhatikan figur itu lebih jelas dan nyaman. Kening dikerutkan ketika menyadari bagaimana tenangnya wajah Jongin ketika pulas.

"Kamu ini memang aneh." Bisik Sehun sambil membenarkan letak bantal penyangga kepalanya. "Wajahmu terlihat konyol saat terbangun." Lanjutnya berkomentar lalu menyentuh pipi halus Jongin. Dapat dirasa detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipi memerah juga menghangat saat kesadaran betapa tampannya wajah Jongin hadir kembali di pikiran. "Sebenarnya kamu ini memiliki wajah yang tampan."

"Aku tahu itu."

"EH?!"

"Hai," katanya dengan suara parau lalu tersenyum, perlahan matanya dibuka, "selamat mmm, sore. Atau malam, _Juliette_."

Sehun bersumpah demi bumi bahwa ia benar-benar membenci panggilan itu. Ia pun menggerutu dalam hati mengenai betapa menyebalkannya Jongin, betapa idotnya Jongin, betapa—

"Ya ya, aku tahu bahwa aku tampan. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, _sayang_." Kalimat tersebut sukses membuyarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, ia tidak menyadari telah memandangi wajah Jongin sedari tadi.

Mata Jongin dipicingkan. Seperti biasa, ia berusaha untuk membuat sebuah ekspresi menawan yang menurutnya akan mencairkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya—mungkin kecuali Sehun.

"Cepat mandi! Kita harus membeli hadiah, ingat?"

"Oh," Jongin tersenyum puas, "engkau mengalihkan pembicaraan kita, wahai Juliette Kim. Bukankah tadi kita sedang membicarakan bagaimana diriku ini terilhat tampan?" katanya penuh keeleganan. Tak lupa mengibaskan pelan sedikit rambutnya agar menambah kesan maskulin.

Beberapa pukulan mendarat di lengan Jongin. Sehun ingin terlihat kesal, maka kedua alisnya pun hampir ditautkan ketika kening mengernyit. Tetapi yang terkena pukulan tidak sama sekali mehindar, ia melainkan hanya diam; menunggu Sehun kapan akan berhenti.

"Aw aw Juliette, apakah kamu baru saja memukulku?" tanyanya tanpa ada rasa penasaran pada kalimat itu, Jongin kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun erat hingga rasanya seperti sedang diborgol. "Menurutku itu manis. Setiap pasangan yang aku lihat memang melakukan itu beberapa kali. Tetapi itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi pasangan manis, aku ingin kita seperti Romeo dan Juliette, mereka menurutku memiliki kisah cinta indah yang—"

Entah apalagi yang Jongin katakan karena Sehun pun kemudian terlelap untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari itu.

Tanpa disadari kehadiran Jongin bagaikan sebuah nina bobo yang menenangkan baginya.

.

.

.

Kris memeriksa kembali penampilannya pada cermin yang menempel di dinding kamar mandi sana. Ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya untuk menampilkan kesan maskulin. Jarinya ia biarkan menelusuri setiap sela antar helai rambut; menyisir tidak terlalu rapi memang selalu menjadi gayanya.

Saat ini ia sedang bersiap-siap pergi bersama Baekhyun untuk meninjau seberapa baiknya tempat romantis yang dimaksud.

"Sudah siap?" Baekhyun menyuguhkan lengannya untuk digandeng. Tetapi bukannya saling bergandengan, Kris menarik-narik lengan pakaian Baekhyun; meminta untuk dituntun menuju jalan yang akan dilalui. Maka ketika anak lelaki bertubuh kecil itu mengerti, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat mendahului yang akan dituntunnya.

"Aku sudah mengirimi Yixing pesan."

"Oh, karena kalian ingin bertemu juga?"

"Ya, tentu. Tentu saja."

Kembali. Baekhyun menyalahartikan kalimat Kris untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Lebih kencang, Kim Jongin!" seru Sehun yang memegangi beberapa helai kain tebal sembari memerhatikan bagaimana Jongin mengikat kuat kain tersebut dengan lainnya.

Mereka baru menyadari bahwa pintu kamar terkunci dari luar.

Kini mereka sedang berusaha untuk mengikatkan selimut, seprai, dan tirai satu sama lain agar dapat menjadi helaian kain yang menyatu jadi panjang sehingga mereka dapat pergi keluar dan mencari hadiah untuk acara tukar kado pada lusa hari. Dan anehnya seluruh jaringan seperti telepon yang tersedia di sana tidak tersambung, atau bahkan sinyal untuk telepon genggam pun seperti telah diblok. Entah mengapa Jongin mencium aroma _telenovela_ lain ke dalam hidupnya. Seperti aroma kisah romantis antara Esmeralda dan Fernando yang ingin ikut campur ke dalam kehidupan romansanya dengan sang Juliette.

Sehun telah berhasil menggelayut kencang pada helaian kain yang diikatkan pada tiang pembatas balkon di sana. Ia sesekali melihat ke bawah hanya untuk kembali menengadah dengan mata terpejam karena tanah yang akan dipijak dengan posisisnya sekarang terpaut cukup jauh.

"Jongin-ssi, bisa kamu lebih cepat?"

Dengan itu Jongin pun segera mengekor Sehun. Ia meniru bagaimana Juliette-nya bergelantungan tanpa pengaman apa pun. _Oh untung saja mendapat kamar yang tidak jauh-jauh dari daratan sesungguhnya,_ pikir Sehun sudah setengah jalan.

"Aaah, Jongin! Itu sakit." Kemudian memukul pelan kaki Jongin yang membentur kepalanya keras.

"Oh Tuhan, Julliette-ku sayang. Aku lelah." Ia mengeluh dramatis. Tangan digunakan untuk menyeka keringat transparan di kening; dapat dikatakan tidak ada sama sekali keringat yang keluar tapi Jongin hanya ingin mengada-ada kondisinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sehun.

Sehun pun melompat ketika dirinya dengan daratan sudah tidak terpaut jauh lagi, ia lalu merapikan letak pakaiannya yang terlipat. Kepala ditengadahkan, ingin rasanya tertawa puas melihat bagaimana sulitnya Jongin menuruni gedung hotel itu dengan hanya balutan kain tebal. "Selamat tinggal, Romeo. Aku tidak akan merindukanmu." Tangan dilambaikan, dengan senang hati Sehun tersenyum kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan Jongin sambil tertawa puas tidak karuan.

"Aku tunggu di dekat labirin!" tambahnya dengan berlari kecil ke arah di mana labirin dari hotel tersebut berada. Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mencoba labirin yang telah diceritakan oleh Jongin; mereka sebelumnya telah sepakat untuk pergi _bersama-sama_.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali di pikirannya terlintas angan di mana ia menggenggam lengan besar Chanyeol ketika setiap kali juga kulit halusnya bersinggungan dengan kulit halus lain milik anak jangkung di sampingnya. Khayalan terpaku pada gambaran di mana Chanyeol tersenyum padanya kemudian malu-malu berkata, "Lebih baik kita saling berdekatan agar tidak berpencar."

"Okay." Sahut Kyungsoo tidak sadar yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih memberanikan diri untuk menguatkan genggaman—_oh tunggu_.

Ini bukan khayalannya semata.

"Tanganmu kecil. Persis seperti milik orang yang aku kenal." Katanya tiba-tiba. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengindahkan seluruh hal yang Chanyeol katakan saat itu, ia hanya berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan hidup sebelum diterbangkan ke surga karena rasa senang yang dirasakan.

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Tempat yang paling romantis di daerah itu memang benar romantis adanya. Suasana yang membuat mereka berdua terhanyut ke dalam angan masing-masing. Terlebih musim gugur menyempurnakan pemandangan yang dilihat. Banyak kelopak bunga berjatuhan, banyak serpihan daun melayang-layang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dan Kyungsoo pikir momen ini merupakan momen yang sungguh baik untuk diabadikan.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang dapat digunakan setiap saat." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berkata; mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke alam sadarnya. "Seperti pakaian atau yang lain."

Kyungsoo pun memperlihatkan ekspresi berpikir. Sebuah kebiasaan mengetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagu dilakukannya, "Entahlah… tapi bukankah tidak seru kalau hadiahnya tidak menjadi kejutan lagi?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar untuk sebentar kemudian bertemu di sini lagi pada," Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, "jam tujuh malam."

"Okay. Jam tujuh malam di tempat yang sama."

Sebuah kalimat yang secara tidak langsung merupakan janji itu tak terpenuhi. Bahkan setelah Kyungsoo membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan dalam genggamannya, tiga gelas _latte_ dihabiskan, dan cuacanya yang semakin terasa dingin. Kepulan putih membentuk motif indah di udara, ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo coba menghubungi Chanyeol melalui pesan singkat dan atau memanggilnya melalui telepon genggam. Tetapi tidak satu pun dari pesan atau panggilan Kyungsoo tersebut dijawabnya. Lantas sebuah getaran yang dirasakan pada kantung celana membuat ia sedikit berjingkrak, apalagi ketika melihat dari siapa pesan itu berasal. di sana terdapat kalimat yang dibaca,

_Maaf aku ada urusan. Kamu boleh pulang terlebih dahulu_

Sebuah helaan napas panjang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8:20 dan rintikkan kecil air hujan menyentuh pucuk kepala, ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah yang diingat sebagai jalan pulang. Kyungsoo menyayangkan bagaimana seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama ketika suasana benar-benar mendukung.

.

.

.

Kaki dihentakkan ke tanah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa mengindahkan bagaimana beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju ke arahnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun menunggui Jongin. Hingga saat ini batang hidungnya itu pun masih belum terlihat. Membuka sebuah aplikasi _chat_ yang ID-nya telah saling bertukar membuat ia berteriak kencang ketika melihat bagaimana penampilan foto profil baru Jongin. Gigi digertakkan, darah naik ke ubun-ubun. Mukanya pun memerah.

Di sana diberitahukan bahwa Jongin telah menggantinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Di foto itu terlihat Jongin sedang tersenyum lebar; menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Tangan kanan terangkat dan membentuk sebuah huruf V. Ia melakukan pose tersebut tepat di samping Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang agak terbuka, mengalirkan sedikit saliva ke pipi.

Hampir seribu komentar yang merespon pergantian foto profil Jongin. Ditambah pembaharuan status Jongin yang mengatakan,_ "Our first honeymoon^^ semoga mendapatkan bayi laki-laki__ kkkk~__"_ membuat kotak komentar serta obrolan di dalamnya semakin memanas. Banyak para penyuka Jongin yang iri dan cemburu, ada setidaknya beberapa orang di antara mereka mengeluarkan umpatan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk meredam amarah. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali secara perlahan; metode agar dirinya tidak meledak di tempat umum yang telah disarankan oleh Chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya metode itu tidak terlalu bekerja dengan baik karena—

"KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" kemudian mengucap kata-kata yang akan digantikan oleh bunyi nyaring apabila ditayangkan di televisi.

.

.

.

Kris tertawa pada wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu ketika berusaha meraih sisa gulali di pipinya dengan lidah. Kulit pipi wajah anak lelaki bertubuh kecil itu berkerut, membuat Kris merasa gemas melihatnya. "Jorok." Ia berkomentar singkat kemudian mengambil sehelai sapu tangan baru dari kantung celananya untuk dipakai membersihkan remah gulali dari wajah Baekhyun.

Yang diperlakukan baik oleh Kris hanya membisu, terlalu sibuk memerhatikan bagaimana tampannya wajah sang pangeran dari dekat; benar-benar mendeskripsikan definisi kata sempurna.

Ada saja hal yang tanpa Kris sadari dapat membuat Baekhyun melayang. Seperti bagaimana tubuh kecilnya didekap, bagaimana lengannya digenggam ketika hendak menunjukkan sesuatu, bagaimana ia ditertawakan oleh Kris setiap menceritakan sebuah guyon, bagaimana sebuah senyum dibalas dengan senyum.

Lebih dari sepuluh kali Baekhyun terkekeh seram pada jam yang sama. Ia juga beberapa kali menarik perhatian orang di sekitar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang khas untuk dikeluarkan oleh hanya Baekhyun seorang.

"AHAHJKASDNKJASND—"

Tetapi tidak sekali pun Kris memberikan sebuah protes. Suasana hatinya kini sedang sangat baik. Terlalu baik untuk bahkan memikirkan hal lain selain rencananya agar dapat melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama Yixing di tempat itu.

"Aku merasa senang berada di sini." Katanya dengan napas yang tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar seperti bermimpi, bahkan seluruh hal yang ada di pandangannya kini persis seperti yang selalu diimpikannya. "Hyung, apa kamu ingat bahwa besok adalah hari bertukar kado?"

Langkahnya melambat. Kris membasahi bibir keringnya sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin nanti dibeli setelah pulang." Lalu lanjut melangkahkan kaki ke mana pun untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka. Ia memberitahu Yixing untuk menemuinya di tempat yang telah diberitahukan pada pukul empat sore hari. Sebuah daerah luas di mana sungai jernih terdapat di dalamnya dengan pepohonan yang memagari setiap badan jalan.

Baekhyun merasa sangat antusias pada kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan karena ia dan Kris telah menyusunnya bersama-sama. Seperti menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar, lalu melakukan makan malam di sebuah restoran tradisional bergaya khas daerah tersebut, setelah itu melihat festival kembang api yang tepat akan dilaksanakan pada tengah malam.

Peluh juga terasa cukup membanjiri wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum meski fisik terasa lelah mengingat mereka telah berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk merencanakan hal yang akan dilakukan hari itu. _Rencana kencan mereka, _pikir Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dalam hati mengingat betapa Tuhan telah sangat baik untuk membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meski tanpa disadari jika dipikir dengan logika maka terlalu cepat Kris untuk memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun.

Hanya saja mungkin.

Mungkin saja ia memang idiot.

Sungguh idiot.

Terlalu idiot.

Sangat idiot.

Benar-benar idiot ketika diam di tempat yang sama, memandang Kris mengenggam tangan mungil Yixing. Daun berguguran, mencerminkan bagaimana hatinya yang kini sedang berguguran setiap kepingnya.

Mengingat bagaimana setiap sudut wajah Kris terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mendapati Yixing berpakaian rapi yang menghampiri mereka.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun." Kalimat terakhir itu diingat baik sebelum perasaannya benar-benar seperti dijatuhkan ke tanah keras dari tempat tinggi di mana awalnya ia mendapat kebahagiaan.

Kaki terasa lemas tetapi ia tetap diam di tempat yang sama. Bahkan ketika sang bumi memberitahunya bahwa hari semakin larut, bahkan ketika buliran air hujan menyelimuti tubuh; otak menolak untuk membuat sebuah gerakkan.

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan bagaimana wajah manisnya dialiri oleh liuk tangisan, telah diputuskan bahwa tubuhnya mulai terasa lelah, maka ia memutar arah langkah ke jalan di mana hotel yang ditinggali berada. Terus melangkah hingga tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu dari beberapa orang yang pundaknya telah disinggung itu merupakan pundak milik—

"Baekhyun, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" —Park Chanyeol, teman baiknya.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu harus ke mana, Sehun terus berjalan tanpa arah. Ia sudah memutar jalan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya sembari menunggu balasan pesan teks dari Jongin.

"Ayo angkat, angkat." Ponselnya ia tempelkan pada telinga. Bunyi nyaring yang khas masih belum terputuskan oleh sebuah kata sapa. Ini adalah panggilan yang telah dilakukan untuk ke delapan belas kalinya, tetapi tetap Jongin tidak menjawab panggilan.

Langit memang sudah gelap. Gerimis kecil mengguyur tanah itu, baunya yang khas memenuhi rongga hidung. Gemuruh petir mengejutkannya membuat ia tersentak kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang karena merasa kesal; menunggu merupakan hal yang paling dibencinya. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang pasti akan tepat waktu pada setiap janji yang dibuat, terkecuali memang jika ada keadaan mendesak.

Ya ya. Chanyeol dan Jongin berbeda; seluruh perlakuan Chanyeol benar-benar merupakan tipe suami yang tepat bagi Sehun. Sementara seluruh perlakuan Jongin benar-benar merupakan tipe pasien yang tepat bagi rumah sakit jiwa di dekat sekolah.

_Bicara mengenai Jongin, di mana dia?_

Masih menggerutu tidak jelas ketika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali dan harapkan menarik perhatiannya penuh.

"Juliette-ssi,"

Punggung diputar. Dalam pikirannya, ia sedang merangkai kalimat amarah apa saja yang akan diledakkan pada Jongin karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama dalam balutan hujan; mengakibatkan pakaian yang sedang dipakai itu kini menjadi basah.

Alis ditautkan, ia pun meraih pundak Jongin agar dapat melihat wajah miliknya lebih jelas pada malam hari. "Ya Jongin-ssi! Apakah kamu tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu di sini?! Dan lihat bagaimana pakaianku basah… ya Tuhan," Sehun menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulut sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekatkan diri pada Jongin, "apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama, kini Sehun menangkup pipi anak lelaki di hadapannya yang bersimbah darah. Ia kemudian berteriak meminta tolong ketika dirasa Jongin mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menusuk bola matanya mendorong ia untuk mengerang sambil menggeliyat pelan di atas kasur. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat aktivitas yang kemarin telah membuatnya kelelahan. Beruntung ia dipertemukan oleh Chanyeol di perjalanan, jadi ia dapat dengan selamat sampai di kamar hotelnya.

Baekhyun memijati pelipisnya kemudian melirik waktu yang terlihat di jam dinding sana hanya untuk kembali memejamkan mata dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang disangga oleh sebuah dada—

Oh oh.

Oh.

Tunggu.

_Sebuah dada?_

Sebuah dada bidang yang sungguh nyaman untuk ditiduri itu ia raba hati-hati; membuat sang pemilik perlahan membuka matanya karena merasa geli akan sentuhan tersebut.

Seorang anak laki-laki. Ia tersenyum manis dengan rambut tidak teraturnya yang membuat wajah itu terlihat semakin tampan. Baekhyun hanya dapat menahan napas ketika rambutnya dibelai halus.

"_Good morning._"

.

.

.

Tbc atau end? ._.

Ceritanya semakin gimana? .-.

Maaf ya update-annya lama;_;

.

.

.

.

**Makasih yang udah review:) semoga karyanya juga selalu dihargai!**

Zie: hwhw kaihun selalu cocuit/? ;w; hnng aku juga krisbaek shipper hehe. Mungkin nanti dipikir lagi scene taochen-nya :D iya aku lupa-_- abis terlanjur xiumin jadi seme/? Aaa sama dong aku juga lebih suka xiuhan dibanding hunhan hiwww ;u; hehe iya, kalo baekhun aku setujunya juga sehun jadi seme ._.v enggak kok ini udah diupdate, thanks udah mau ripiu;w;

KeepbeefChikenChubu: iya soalnya ngikutin ripiu maunya yang dibanyakin yang mana._.v tapi ini mula ditambahin lagi kok krisbaeknya:) makasih udah mau ripiu ya!

mitatu: enggak diend kok._. ini udah dilanjut hehe. Mungkin nanti sehun suka sama kai/? Kalo d.o sama chanyeol hihi, makasih udah rnr

milky: iya sama-sama, semoga enjoy ya bacanya :D

Guest: waduh begitu ya.-. tapi kasian yg lain. Iya, makasih udah rnr ya.

anna: waduh di dorm ngapain :o atuhlah tapi aku teh mentok ide /? ._.v hwhw tenang aja mungkin kayaknya ini happy ending/? Xiuhan emang unyu kok mumumu -3- …chen sama aku aja hehe. Nahloh apa mikirnya? Iya hehe semoga di chap ini masih mau baca dan ripiu/?

christina: semoga suka ya tapi ; w ; iya kan sama sama agak miring/? Iya sipsip ini dilanjut kok. Thanks udah ripiu!

Akatsu Key: hiwhiw ini udah dilanjut cuy!

magnelftic: hehe makasih ya, semoga suka ceritanya. Thanks udah rnr ; w ;

ChanLoveBaek: iya mereka mesra ; w ; adik kakak sama aja/? thanks udah ripiu ya

Kadera: iya hehe, tapi yg lain juga mulai dibanyakin kok. Thanks udah ripiu ya!

Date: mau dibunuh ah/? Hehe makasih ya udah baca dan semoga suka ;w; waduh jangan pake golok, ini udah dilanjut kok :D

chou youmin: naga kris._. jongong?.-. hiwhiw sekai meracuni/? Thanks udah rnr ya

Manchungi98: sipsip ini udah dilanjut!

ichizuki_takumi: kok di makan._.v hiwhiw chanhun di ff yg lain aja .-. iya sipsip ini juga dilanjut kok!

Ryu ryungie: ketawa rujak? Jadi laper ;w; hwhw aku mau kok punya cowok gitu/? Thanks udah rnr ya!

rinie hun: mau dijahatin ah/? Ini udah diupdate, maaf lama ;_;

BabySuLayDo: kok begitu hehe.-. hehe yeee selamat/? Iya sama sama aneh. Makasih, ini udah dilanjut ;w;

bubblelulu: ini juga pairingsnya fav akuuu3 ;w; hehe iya chansoo agak canggung/? Semoga masih inget ya dan mau baca ;_; sipsip cinta kim jongdae tetap dialnjut hehe

aegyo_sehunnie: iya keluarga telenovela hwhw, luhan lebih lebih malah/? Gogo kaihun! Hehe iya, thanks udah baca ya

baekhyunaa: wahaaa makasih ;w; iya kasian hehe. Kaihun emang gila/? Hehe thanks udah rnr

miyuk: okesip ini dilanjut, smoga bertemu lagi ya di chap ini ;w;

YoungChanBiased: iya hehe-3- itu si anu/? Nanti diceritakan pokoknya stay tune/?

zoya: iya ini krisbaeknya udah mulai dipanjangin, soalnya ngikutin yg suka ripiu maunya apa hehe ;w;

Riyoung Kim: sipsip!

beesowon: kai-nya emang gila/? Iya ini udah dilanjut kok ;w; iya pairingnya itu, thanks udah rnr!

Anae Kkamjong: iya ini udah dilanjut kok hwhw, Waduh alphonso sama barbera itu apa.-. hihi sehun punya selop, mau dong aku._.v sipsip ini sudah dilanjut!

Mei: hehe engga kok, ini dilanjut ;w; hehe mungkin kris ada dendam tersendiri sama tao/? Huhu maaf ya, soalnya aku jarang edit ulang ;_; waaaa aku juga jadi keinget kdrama itu jadi pengen nonton lagi/? Buka apa hayoooo. Keluarga kim emang rada-rada/? Iya sipsip! Makasih juga ya kamu sering ngikutin ff aku. Kalau mau request oneshot boleh kok di pm:) tapi itu juga kalo mau ya hehe. Thanks udah ripiu panjang!

Mei: udah masuk kok ._. enggak berhenti, ini dilanjutin. Sipsip! Makasih udah mau ripiu lagi!

istrikai: aku juga mau kok.-. sipsip ini udah dilanjut!

kimtam: emaap abis cocok ._.v sipsip ini dilanjut! Nanti sulay bersatu pada waktunya! Thanks udah rnr ; w ;

evilfish1503: waduh luhan bikin gila._. hehe iya kakaknya lebih parah. Sipsip nanti ya kaihun ada waktunya, huhu iya TAT mungkin nanti krisbaek bersatu/? Oke ini udah dilanjut!

Syita Ariellin: hehe iya, nanti smoga ketemu lagi di chap ini ya ;w; mereka sama-sama gila/? Iya sip ini udah dilanjut!

nissaa: hehe iya eung ini dipake -3- iya sama sama gila dan lebih ganas/? Iya hihi smacam bintang utama/? Buset serem._.v sipsip, dua titik satu bintang juga!

DianaSangadji: iya kok memang pairingnya begitu._.v

seblak park: mungkin memang menjadi gila._.v /eh. Waduh lukai dibilang serem hwhw, ha yadong semacam bingung, aku masih inosen/?.-. tapi thanks udah rnr ya!

ivanvany: hehe iya, semoga suka dan enjoy bacanya :D iya ini krisbaek kok hehe, wah makasih ya. Makasih juga udah mau baca ;w; sipsip ini udah diupdate!

nelf thehunnie: hoho begitu ya, tapi semoga tetep suka ceritanya ; w ; hehe jangan jatuh dong kasian. Ngakak, kaibal coboy junior/? Iya sipsip ini udah dilanjut maaf lama ;_; Thanks udah rnr ya!

Guest: mereka keluarga telenovela/? Hwhw orangtuanya mungkin yang agak gila/? Iya nih, aku juga puyeng mikirnya;_; Iya ntar suho sama aku aja deh/?.-. hehe emang adik kakak aneh/? Thanks udah rnr ya. Semoga bertemu lagi di chap ini :D

Ocipalah: ini udah diupdate kok._. iya sip ini udah dilanjut!

* * *

**Makasih yang mau dan udah rnr! ; w ; **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:**

1. chapter penginget kalo ceritanya tetep fokus cuman sama baekhyun, kris, sehun, chanyeol, kai, mungkin ditambah d.o juga :-) dan yang lainnya cuman selingan. Jadi ya kalo gak diceritain memang sudah takdirnya/?

2. maaf ya kalo banyak yg gak dimengerti, soalnya ini nulisnya setengah sadar dan sambil mikir ceritanya harus begimana/? ;_; Maaf juga update-annya lama banget, seriusan ini buta ide pake banget :c tapi semoga gak ada kesalahan dan pada suka ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The idiots; bab 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good morning._"

Oksigen menghilang, udara lenyap, ranjang yang tersimpan dua tubuh di atasnya itu terasa seolah meninggi—sangat tinggi hingga membuat jantung Baekhyun jadi berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya serta bernapas tidak teratur. Perlahan dengan gerakan yang diperlambat, mulutnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bersiap untuk meraung, membuat sebuah ekspresi balita keterbelakangan mental dan berteriak tidak karuan, "H-HU-H—AKU ITU—INI DAN—MIMPI YA TUHAN. OH MALAIKAT—"

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang ke wajah anak lelaki itu, mengibaskan setiap helai rambut lembutnya. Burung ikut bernyanyi, warna langit menjadi sangat cerah tetapi tidak juga menyilaukan. Ia menyeringai dengan wajah tampannya; pemandangan tersebut tak lupa dikhiasi kilauan cahaya yang berbinar dari balik punggung beserta bunga-bunga indah bertebaran pada latar belakang—yang sebenarnya hanya khayalan Baekhyun belaka.

Baekhyun bungkam seketika ketika si anak lelaki menyimpan jari telunjuk di antara sepasang bibir tipisnya lembut—oh.

_OH, TUHAN. _

_INI MOMEN YANG LANGKA._

_MOMEN LANGKA YANG HANYA DAPAT DILIHAT DI SINEMA-SINEMA TELEVISI._

_INI HARUS DIABADIKAN ATAU HIDUPNYA TAKKAN TENANG—_

—_SESEORANG AMBILKAN KAMERAAAAAAAAAANKJNFSKJDNF._

Ia bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan di dalam pikirannya, apakah ini yang dinamakan kehidupan indah di langit ke tujuh? Ataukah ini hanyalah mimpi lainnya yang benar-benar terasa nyata?

Lantas Baekhyun pun bertepuk tangan dalam hati pada kemajuan teknologi mimpi di zaman sekarang, mengagumi setiap gambaran indah dua belas atau—entah berapa dimensi cuplikan yang sedang ia pandangi saat ini. Karena intinya pemandangan itu sungguh indah dan terlalu nyata untuk dinikmati.

"Sssh, _Wufan_ akan bangun." Bisiknya dengan melebarkan kedua bola mata, sambil melirik pada di mana yang sedang dibicarakan terlelap.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengindahkan peringatan itu dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan _abnormal _-nya, "ZIZIZIZIZIZI—"

Ia tertawa melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah Baekhyun terlihat tetapi tidak memberi komentar apa pun, maka lagi-lagi kalimat absurd tersebut disanggah dengan berkata,

"Namaku bukan _'ZIZIZIZIZIZI'_," senyumnya melebar sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "namaku Zitao."

_Zitao?_

_ZIZIZIZIZI—_

_TAO._

_OH. TUHAN._

_Huang Zitao pemain 'Cinta Kim Jongdae'?_

_Si 'sempurna' yang memiliki perawakan indah dan wajah tampan?_

_Oh oh, jangan lupakan senyumannya yang dapat mencairkan hati semua orang._

Tak ayal pikiran-pikiran tersebut membunuh kerja otak Baekhyun yang sepertinya… memang tidak pernah bekerja dengan baik.

Maka ia pun membentur membenturkan kepalanya pada meja kecil di samping ranjang untuk memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar hanyalah sebuah mimpi, dan setetes darah segar yang mengalir dari lubang hidung kanan serta terciptanya bias merah pada kening membuat Baekhyun yakin betul bahwa makhluk yang sedang dipandanginya saat ini adalah nyata keberadaannya.

Ia tersenyum berseri-seri (menahan rasa sakit diikuti wajah idiot khasnya; keidiotan tersebut bertambah dengan terlukisnya darah dari sudut lubang hidung lalu ke bibir yang sebagian masuk ke dalam mulut dan tercampur saliva, membuat dua baris giginya pun ikut ternodai warna merah pekat) lalu berkata, "H-hai."

.

.

.

.

.

Keinginan untuk tertawa saat ini sungguh besar. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lalu memainkan sudut kain selimut yang sedang ia duduki dengan tujuan mengalihkan perhatian dari ingatannya mengenai Jongin yang—

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHJSDNKJANSD._

Tunggu, tunggu. Okay, diulangi.

Dia yang ter—_pft_ _AHAHAHAKJSNDJKSNGKJDFNG_.

Tetapi keadaan dan atmosfer di antara mereka saat ini memaksa Sehun untuk tidak tertawa atas apa yang telah menimpa Jongin. Apalagi di hadapan kedua orangtua sang _Romeo_, bisa-bisa ia dianggap tidak sopan atau berperilaku buruk.

"Sehun-a, jaga Jongin baik-baik." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didapatnya sebelum dua buah ciuman mendarat di kedua pipi; Ibu Jongin memang terkadang menyukai perlakuan-perlakuan yang dapat menggambarkan kasih sayangnya pada orang lain secara _sedikit _berlebihan, kedua orangtua itu juga memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan yang lebih akrab dengan alasan karena cepat atau lambat mereka pun tetap akan menjadi keluarga.

_Keluarga?_

_Jongin menikahi Sehun? Duh. Mungkin hanya terjadi di dalam mimpi buruk. Itu pun masih mungkin_, pikirnya dengan malas memutar kedua bola mata tanpa terlihat oleh siapa pun.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Dengan itu kedua orang dewasa tersebut berlalu dari pandangan Sehun, melangkahkan dua pasang kaki keluar ruangan. Tetapi samar-samar ia mendengar hentakkan sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu itu terhenti, lalu kembali terdengar namun kali ini lebih jelas dan dekat.

"Oh ya, Sehun-a," kepala ditolehkan ketika namanya disebut, "hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Jongin mungkin akan—" ia melirik sang suami untuk mengalihkan tatapan agar kegugupannya dapat tersembunyi, "—sedikit berbeda, karena biasanya demam membuat ia kadang mengigau dan berperilaku aneh—tapi itu hal yang wajar. Nanti ia pasti akan kembali lagi seperti semula." Jelasnya sedikit ragu, ibu Jongin kemudian memberi senyum meyakinkan dan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sehun setelah menerima sebuah anggukan dari yang sedang diajak bicara.

Pintu tertutup. Hening. Sehun pun kemudian mengingat kembali bagaimana keras kepalanya Jongin dengan menolak permintaan untuk dirawat di rumah sakit meski sebenarnya ia berpikir bahwa kedua orangtua Jongin terlalu melebihkan keadaan putranya yang hanya terserang demam biasa akibat terguyur hujan juga mendapat beberapa goresan kecil pada pipi karena—

_HAHAHAHAHAJKANSDKJANSD._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" pertanyaan tersebut menyentak tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit, konsentrasinya pun buyar. Yang ditanyai melebarkan kelopak matanya yang memang sudah terbuka lebar, ia kemudian cepat-cepat menyembunyikan sesuatu ke balik punggung.

"I-ini rahasia! Aku sedang melakukan sesuatu." Ia menjawab sedikit gelagapan, panik karena merasa takut akan yang sedang disembunyikannya itu dapat terintip walaupun sedikit saja.

"Tentu saja sedang melakukan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya apa?"

"Rahasia ya rahasia, tidak akan diberitahukan."

Bibir Chanyeol dimajukan sedikit, merasa tidak puas karena mendapat jawaban yang bukan harapan. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu mengenai apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo; membungkus sesuatu berukuran tidak terlalu besar dengan kertas biru muda bermotif indah yang diasumsikan sebagai sebuah hadiah diperuntukkan padanya untuk nanti diturkarkan di hari bertukar kado—tetapi Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh ingin mengetahui lebih jelas lagi benda apa yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyungsoo itu.

"Hm, jika itu memang rahasia. Baiklah." Ia berucap yang mendatangkan keheningan cukup panjang setelahnya. Tetapi kali ini keheningan itu tidak terlalu terasa canggung karena sedikit tertutupi bising kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan Chanyeol.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di atas ubin-ubin marmer krem sana yang menyerap suhu tubuh sembari disibukkan oleh kegiatan masing-masing; Kyungsoo, membungkus kado dengan punggung dihadapkan pada teman sekamarnya—duduk berposisi khusus agar sebisa mungkin dapat menutupi kegiatan yang dilakukan. Sedang Chanyeol, meneguk setiap beberapa mili liter air menyegarkan yang-entah-apa-namanya sambil sesekali berusaha untuk coba mengintip kegiatan Kyungsoo dari balik pundak anak lelaki bertubuh _kecil_ tersebut.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya sedikiiit saja." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencairkan keheningan di ruangan itu, ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menekankan kata 'sedikit' pada kalimat; rasa penasaran masih belum singgah dari hatinya. Membuat ucapan tersebut hampir sempurna seperti baru saja dikatakan oleh anak berumur tujuh tahun. "Ya ya, boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Pelit."

"Nanti juga akan aku berikan padamu."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan memberiku sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibirnya; memikirkan apa yang harus dijawab agar ia dapat memenangkan perdebatan kecil ini. Dengan masih memunggungi Chanyeol, ia menjawab, "Karena ini… sebuah kejutan yang… pokoknya sebuah kejutan—y-ya, sebuah kejutan!" lalu memutar bola matanya ketika memikirkan apa lagi yang harus dikatakan, "lagipula apa gunanya acara tukar kado jika aku memberitahumu isi kadonya? Pasti tidak akan menyenangkan."

Sebuah desahan pasrah, Chanyeol kembali menyambung kegiatan melepas dahaganya sebelum mengatakan, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini aku tidak akan memaksa." Kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai lambang dari kepasrahannya. "Aku hanya ingin bergabung denganmu dan membagi apa yang sedang aku nikmati saat ini."

Keingintahuan dari apa yang sedang dinikmati oleh Chanyeol pun menguap di otaknya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dengan sedikit menggeser tubuh untuk mempermudah kegiatan tersebut kemudian mendapati seorang anak lelaki sedang membersihkan remah makanan ringan pada sudut bibirnya dan menyeka tetes air dari minuman yang baru saja diteguk.

_Sungguh. Terlihat. Seksi._

_Seks—_

_i._

"Kyungsoo,"

Sebuah _alarm_ pembangun dari lamunanannya terdengar, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali secara cepat. Ia kemudian benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya untuk dihadapkan pada Chanyeol lalu menaikkan kedua alis dan berkata, "Y-ya?" agak terbata.

"Kamu melamun lagi…"

"Oh, maaf aku tidak sedang memerhatikan."

"Kamu memang terkadang tidak memerhatikanku,"

"Maafkan aku—"

"Kamu selalu meminta maaf,"

"Ma—ah. Mmm," Terlihat Kyungsoo bergumam mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab, "maaf?" lalu tersenyum lebar canggung ragu-ragu. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih gelas kosong di sampingnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang dapat membuat ia salah tingkah lagi, dan menuangkan air dari sebuah botol besar di sana—yang bersandingan dengan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan—ke dalam gelas di genggamannya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening pada tegukan petama, ia membawa gelas tersebut tepat ke hadapan wajahnya lalu menyelidik setiap partikel besar yang masih dapat ia lihat secara kasat mata pada cairan bening kemerahan itu.

Tidak terdapat keanehan di dalamnya; tidak terdapat sesuatu yang dapat dicurigainya sebagai racun. Apalagi mengingat bahwa Chanyeol juga ikut mengambil beberapa tegukan air dari botol yang sama, lantas ia pun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan lanjut menikmati hal yang ada.

.

.

"Oh, lihat! Bintang jatuh." Seru Kyungsoo antusias pada benda berkilau di langit yang baru saja melintas untuk beberapa detik kemudian menghilang kembali; melenceng dari pergerakkan berjuta-juta benda berkilauan lainnya yang saat itu sedang diam di tempat.

"Bukan, itu seekor naga terbang."

"Oh."

"Tunggu, aku baru ingat naga tidak bisa terbang."

Ia melirik ke samping sekilas lalu memberi pernyataan, "Hm, mungkin itu elang berlampu."

Terdengar gelak tawa berat Chanyeol menggema di sana, di ruangan yang sunyi; terlalu sunyi bahkan deru nafas masing-masing pun dapat didengar. "Bodoh," lalu tertawa lagi dan mengeratkan dekapan pada anak lelaki di sampingnya, "burung tidak berlampu. Itu pasti lampu pijar bersayap."

"Lampu pijar bersayap?" dan Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, menyalin apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. "Idiot, lampu pijar tidak bersayap. Mungkin itu mata kucing yang terbang."

Ia tertawa lagi untuk yang kesekian kali di malam itu pada bagaimana Kyungsoo tetap tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. "Tidak mungkin mata kucing terbang, kamu pasti mabuk."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari berbaring untuk kemudian terduduk dengan susah payah, ia menepis lengan yang menghalangi tubuhnya. "Kamu yang mabuk, lihat wajahmu terlihat seperti udang rebus." Dan lagi-lagi tertawa tidak karuan dengan Chanyeol yang meniru perlakuannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh si anak lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu dan kembali membiarkan diri masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

Lalu mereka kembali terlelap.

Tanpa.

Pakaian lengkap.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangkan saja. _Oh, memang dunia indahnya terkadang hanyalah selalu bayangan._ Dua orang tampan sedang bergelut mengenai—entah mengenai apa, Baekhyun pun tidak mengetahuinya. Yang jelas ia sangat menikmati perdebatan di antara kedua orang di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia sangat menikmati sebuah perdebatan atau merasa senang akannya.

"Bukankah sudah berjanji untuk pergi setelah matahari terbit?"

"Ya, mungkin matahari terbit yang esok hari."

Kris mengerang kesal. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya pada pinggang, merasa tertantang pada perlawanan sepupu menyebalkannya—Huang Zitao. Dan pagi itu Tao sudah mengacau dengan tidak menepati janjinya untuk ikut bermalam hanya sampai pagi hari saja, tetapi sepertinya Kris kembali dibodohi. Atau memang ia yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak terlalu cermat menelaah kalimat perjanjian Tao; _"Sampai matahari terbit saja, Wufan ge. Lalu aku akan pergi."_

Tangan dilipat di dada. Tao menatap Kris dengan mata yang dipicingkan, mencoba untuk terlihat sedingin sepupunya karena ia masih ingat bagaimana para _fans_-nya mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai imejnya yang terlihat seperti pria dingin, dan itu membuat ia merasa lebih tampan.

"Lagipula apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Hmm… berbicara pada _godzilla_?" Tao kemudian memutar bola matanya malas, terkadang _Wufan_ memang terlalu bodoh untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak penting dan atau berjawaban terlalu jelas. "Tentu saja keperluan serialku yang diperpanjang."

Hendak mendaratkan kepalan keras tangan kanannya pada wajah Tao tetapi Kris memutuskan untuk lebih baik meredam amarah dibandingkan dengan menimbulkan masalah baru—tunggu.

_Godzilla?_

"YA! godzilla maksudmu?!"

Yang diajak bicara tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan tersebut, ia melainkan hanya menatapi sepuluh kuku-kuku tangan indahnya yang terlihat kurang rapi. Lantas Tao menggigiti kukunya itu agar terukir lebih baik kemudian ditiupi sehingga dapat lebih terlihat bersih—dengan arogannya ia mengabaikan Kris.

"Ya Tuhan, Zitao—"

"Aku bukan Tuhanmu."

"Dengar—"

"Aku sedang mendengarkan."

"Jangan memotong—"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memotong pembicaraanmu."

Merasakan semakin panasnya keadaan, Baekhyun pun ikut bergabung pada perdebatan hebat di antara mereka. Ia turun dari ranjang yang sedang diduduki kemudian berlari kecil sedikit anggun ke arah di mana kedua _pangeran_ itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang diasumsikannya cukup serius; melihat kedua alis hampir saling bertaut ketika mereka berucap.

"Cukup!" seru Baekhyun mengejutkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya yang membuat mereka terhentikan bukanlah bagaimana hebatnya suara tersebut menggelegar di dalam ruangan—memutuskan pertengkaran di antara Kris dan Tao. Bukan itu.

Tetapi Baekhyun yang dengan sengaja merekatkan tubuh pada salah seorang pangerannya, ia menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Tao, lalu diam-diam memeluk tubuh jangkung tersebut dengan kedua tangan. "Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar." Katanya yang berhasil menaikkan satu alis Kris. "Lagipula Kris," tanpa embel-embel _'hyung'_, "aku tidak merasa keberatan kalau Tao menginap lagi."

Sebuah senyum kemenangan mulai terbentuk di wajah. Yang dibela hanya sedikit membusungkan dada kemudian menatap tajam Kris. Tao meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk digandeng kemudian bertanya, "Benar tidak apa-apa?" sembari menangkupi pipi lembut orang yang sedang ditanyai. Nada kalimat tersebut benar-benar terdengar menggemaskan, sehingga membuat Kris rasanya ingin mengeluarkan kembali sarapan yang sedang dicerna di dalam perut.

"T-tentu saja, tidak apa-apa." Balasnya dengan nada yang hampir serupa. Ia terkekeh malu-malu sembari menutup mulut yang sudah dilapisi saliva akibat berusaha untuk menahan tawa bahagia. Bagaimana tidak bahagia apabila seorang Huang Zitao baru saja melakukan perlakuan yang cukup mesra. Atau bolehkah Baekhyun menyebutnya intim?

Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh malu sambil menyisir rambut di belakang telinganya; ingin terlihat lebih _manusiawi _karena mungkin saja Tao dapat menyukainya.

_Mungkin saja._

_Mungkin saja tiba-tiba Tuhan ingin mengubah takdir Baekhyun untuk dianugerahkan seorang pangeran seperti Tao agar dapat mewarnai hari-harinya _

_Mungkin saja Kris hanyalah sebuah pengalihan saja, sebagai penguji lebih tepatnya. Dan haruskah ia menyerah akan rasa kagumnya pada Kris?_

Kris membuka mulutnya perlahan pada tingkah aneh Baekhyun. Ia tanpa sadar menganga pada tingkah salah satu penggemarnya—oh, tunggu. Calon mantan penggemar. Kris merasa takut pada pemandangan anomali anak aneh tersebut; membayangkan bagaimana jadinya apabila ia ternyata yang merupakan ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama Baekhyun.

_Tidak mungkin._

_Tidak mungkin ia harus dipasangkan dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki sifat, selera, dan kasta hidup bertolak belakang dengannya._

"Terserah kalian akan melakukan apa, yang jelas aku tidak akan berada di sini seharian." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Kris ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan sepasang pengganggu dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Hangatnya sinar sang surya di sore hari membuat keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam agar tidak mengganggu ketentraman yang ada. Kris sesekali melirik Yixing yang sedang memerhatikan benda langit. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada sebuah tangan kecil yang tersimpan di samping pahanya. Ia harus mengulum senyum ketika jarinya berjalan pelan ke arah di mana tangan yang ingin digenggam itu tersimpan. Tinggal beberapa langkah jari lagi dan—

"Apakah menurutmu aku tidak konsisten?"

"H-huh?" Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya.

"Aku," Yixing menolehkan kepala pada Kris lalu bahunya terlihat tidak setegak awal mereka duduk di sana—di atas bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat manis—merasa topik yang akan dibicarakan ini terlalu sensitif baginya, "tidak konsisten?"

Terkadang inilah yang membuat Kris mengernyitkan keningnya ketika sedang bercengkrama dengan Yixing; hal yang dibicarakan selalu terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak pasti. Maka ia pun menyembunyikan desah kesalnya dengan menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak konsisten?"

Jeda. Cukup lama tetapi tidak terlalu membuat Kris kesal, ia menunggu Yixing beberapa menit hanya untuk mendengar, "Perasaanku. Apa menurutmu aku konsisten? Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa aku seperti anak kecil yang masih tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan benar."

Masih kurang jelas. Lantas Kris pun tetap bungkam, menunggu kelanjutan dari pernyataan yang intinya masih belum dapat ia mengerti.

"Aku harap kamu tidak akan marah padaku," _Ah. Soal itu,_ "Aku menyukai Suho, _tapi_…" dan harapan Kris pun tumbuh, "…aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Ini aneh." Yixing kemudian tertawa sarkastik setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pandangan yang terus mengarah pada lutut; merasa takut untuk melihat bagaimana Kris akan bereaksi.

"Hm, aku tahu mengenai persaanmu sejak—dua tahun yang lalu atau—entah." Dan memaksakan agar tubuh Yixing menghadapnya penuh. Ia mendalami tatapan kemudian merubah wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. "Aku akan menunggumu. Lagipula perjodohan yang sebenarnya masih beberapa tahun lagi, bukan?" lalu menambahkan sebuah senyum memastikan yang dapat membuat Yixing merasa beban di hatinya sedikit berkurang. Senyum itu pun dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Nafas Yixing tertahan.

"Aku akan selalu—"

"AAAAA TAO-_SSI_! JANGAN LEHERKU, YA TUHAN. AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHKJNFDF—"

Kris hendak membuka mulutnya kembali tetapi kegiatan tersebut terhentikan oleh gelak tawa puas yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tertawa seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Beberapa dentuman dapat terdengar. Tak lupa juga suara benda yang berjatuhan ikut meramaikan kegaduhan itu. Kegaduhan yang berasal dari ruangan di sebelah.

Menggertakkan gigi, Kris pun bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke arah di mana kamarnya berada dengan hentak kaki yang keras karena merasa kesal. Tanpa mengetuk, pintu di hadapannya ia buka lebar lalu didorong keras sehingga menimbulkan suara kencang yang mengejutkan kedua penghuni kamar di sana.

Baekhyun tersentak, begitupun Tao. Mereka merasa terkejut pada kedatangan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Dan hening. Kegaduhan di dalam ruangan itu terhentikan. Tetapi tidak terlalu lama ketika Baekhyun menatap benda di hadapannya dengan Kris secara bergantian.

Kris. Hadiah. Kris. Hadiah. Kris. Hadiah. Kris—

"KYAAAAA SEMBUNYIKAN-SEMBUNYIKAN-SEMBUNYIKAN!" Baehkyun berteriak histeris sambil berusaha untuk menghalangi pandangan Kris dari benda yang sedang ia dan Tao bungkus rapi.

"SELIMUT—PAKAI SELIMUT—ATAU APA—" rasa panik mengejar mereka, Tao menunjuk sesuatu yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang. Rambut terlihat kusut dan kain pakaian yang tergulung kasar membuat ia beserta teman barunya-Baekhyun persis seperti maniak. Ditambah lagi dengan bagaimana mereka berteriak pada satu sama lain.

"SELIMUT DI MANA DIA—DIA DI MANA—"

Dan begitu seterusnya. Kris lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan kedua makhluk aneh itu, membiarkan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan paniknya karena ia tidak ingin terlibat pada hal rumit apa pun yang dapat membuatnya bertambah gila.

Tetapi sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Sekilas ia melihat sebuah kotak yang sedang dibungkus rapi oleh Baekhyun, dan hal itu pun membuatnya jadi teringat kembali pada acara bertukar kado. Maka setelah berpikir cukup lama dan panjang akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke tengah kota dan mencari beberapa barang yang setidaknya layak untuk diberikan pada makhluk _sejenis_ Baekhyun.

Tanpa terbesit Yixing yang masih sedang menungguinya sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak. Sepertinya bukan mabuk. Bukan juga mengigau. Bukan juga kerasukan.

Sakit jiwa? _Bisa jadi. _Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya pada kemungkinan paling besar yang sedang ia buat di dalam otak pada kondisi Jongin saat ini.

Mereka sedang berjalan dengan jari yang saling ditautkan—karena sebelum itu Jongin _meminta_ Sehun untuk saling berpegangan tangan. Permintaan tersebut pun dikabulkan, dengan alasan karena melihat bagaimana _normal_nya cara Jongin berucap. Serta rona wajah anak lelaki itu yang terlihat tidak baik; mata berair akibat suhu tubuh tinggi, dan kantungnya yang terlihat mencekung.

_Apakah Jongin terlihat semalang itu ketika jatuh sakit?_, Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Sehun-ssi,_"

Sehun-ssi.

Ada kejanggalan terasa ketika nama aslinya yang dipanggil, "Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" sebuah tangan yang telapaknya terbuka pun disuguhkan.

Sehun menatap Jongin curiga, matanya dipicingkan, ia menyentuh hati-hati pipi anak lelaki di sampingnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Namamu siapa? Ini bukan Jongin yang aku kenal." Ia berkata dengan nada berbisik yang masih dapat didengar oleh siapa pun di dekatnya.

"Namaku?" tanyanya lalu Jongin tertawa. Tawa itu normal. Tidak terlalu dipaksakan agar terlihat manis atau apapun. Tidak mencurigakan atau mengandung unsur lainnya. Hanya tawa biasa. Tawa selayak anak remaja lain biasanya yang normal. "Tentu saja, Kim Jongin. kita sudah berkenalan, kan?"

Sehun melenguh terkejut. _Menakjubkan_, pikirnya dengan menutup mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar menggunakan tangan kanan. Tidak mungkin Jongin-si-Romeo-idotnya kini sedang berbincang dengannya menggunakan bahasa yang normal.

Oh, Tuhan. Sudah berapa kali ia menggunakan kata 'normal' di dalam kepalanya untuk menggambarkan kondisi Jongin saat ini?

"Jadi," ia meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam; yang digenggam tangannya berusaha untuk bersikap wajar, "ajak aku untuk berkeliling di tempat ini. Mungkin kita harus mencoba labirin yang kemarin sudah dibicarakan." Ada keantusiasan dari nada kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan itu. Hanya saja kali ini tidak berlebihan. Normal. Nadanya normal.

_KIM JONGIN NORMAL._

_WOAH, TUNGGU DULU. MUNGKIN INI HANYA MIMPI._

"Hm, aku juga ingin mencoba labirin di sini." Sahut Sehun menyetujui ajakan Jongin tanpa merasa terganggu dengan bagaimana sesuatu yang hangat menyampuli tangannya, ia kemudian melanjutkan langkah. Secara hati-hati untuk tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, Sehun menyamakan kecepatan melangkahnya dengan Jongin. Ia menuntun orang yang tangannya sedang digenggam itu perlahan… tapi pasti.

Lalu Jongin menarik Sehun untuk diajak berlari bersama, di bawah sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik saat itu. Di atas rumput hijau yang empuk untuk dipijak. Kicau merdu burung semakin mendukung suasana di sekitar mereka. Lingkungan pun terlihat lebih indah, nuansa romantis dapat dirasakan. Lantas ia tersenyum pada Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan sebuah senyum manis padanya. Dapat dirasa pipi memerah, wajahnya memanas saat melakukan hal tersebut. Ia dengan malu-malu tertawa pelan, merasa bodoh karena sebuah senyum saja sudah membuatnya hampir salah tingkah.

"Sehun-ssi,"

"Ya?"

"Hmm, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut kemudian menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia telah sedang berlari-lari di tempat seperti orang tidak waras apalagi ditambah dengan tertawa tidak karuan pada sesuatu yang… bukan apa-apa. Ia balik menatapi Jongin yang kini sedang mengernyitkan kening kebingungan lalu tertawa canggung. "Ha-ha. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya…" sebuah umpatan dikeluarkan di dalam hati, "berolahraga di sore hari."

_Jangan salah tingkah, Sehun. Tetap bersikap biasa. Tetap fokus. Fokus, fokus—_

_Oh. Apakah ini hanyalah bagian dari akting Jongin yang lainnya? _

_Ataukah trik agar dirinya dapat dimanfaatkan lalu dibunuh dan dan dan… dijual organ dalamnya ke sebuah negara kaya raya?_

_Atau sebenarnya yang lebih buruk Jongin ini adalah seorang psikopat yang ingin membunuhnya karena karena karena… karena—entahlah yang jelas mungkin Jongin memang seorang psikopat?_

_Atau—aaaaaaaa! Sehun, fokus. Fokus, jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal. Fokus—_

"Aw!" Sehun terjatuh. Ia mengelus keningnya yang baru saja membentur sebuah dahan besar pohon ek kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangannya sebagai pembantu, lalu membersihkan kotoran-kotoran tanah yang menempel pada kain pakaian.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

"Ya, maaf. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan—"

"Bodoh."

_Hmmm...Kim Jongin?_

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar sebuah kata hujat dari bibir Jongin; ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana anak lelaki yang selalu memuja-mujinya itu akan memberi sebuah hinaan. Dan ternyata rasanya menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" tanya Sehun karena ingin Jongin mengulang yang baru saja diucapkan.

"Bo-doh. Masih tidak mendengarnya? Bodoh. Atau mungkin kamu tuli—" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras yang membuat pipi memerah dan terasa menyengat. Terkejut pada perlakuan kasar tiba-tiba tersebut, Jongin pun masih tetap diam di tempat. Tidak mengatakan sesuatu atau bergerak sedikit pun. Perlahan tangannya diangkat, ditempatkan pada pipinya yang terasa sakit lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

Sungguh. Menyeramkan dan—woah. Jongin terlihat benar-benar _tampan._

_Tetapi ia tidak boleh terkecoh oleh sihir yang menghipnotisnya_. Maka Sehun pun membalikkan tubuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih membisu di tempat dengan tangan menangkupi pipi kemerahannya. Melupakan rencana pertama mereka untuk mencoba labirin yang selalu dibicarakan.

.

.

Bodoh, bodoh. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun menjaga Jongin? ia seharusnya tetap mengawasi anak lelaki itu dan atau bahkan merawatnya di tempat tidur tentunya sampai Jongin merasa lebih baik. Sehun berdecak kesal lalu mengeluarkan sebuah desah. Ia sedang duduk di sudut kamar dengan wajah menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan indah alam di sekitarnya. Lalu setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mencari Jongin karena hampir tengah malam yang ditunggui masih belum kunjung memunculkan dirinya.

Ia bangkit untuk berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh hanya untuk berteriak kencang ketika menemukan seorang figur anak remaja yang kini sedang menghadapnya. Hidung mereka sempat bersinggungan, jarak di antara mereka terlalu berdekatan sehingga Sehun harus mundur satu langkah agar dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah anak remaja di hadapannya.

"Jongin, ya Tuhan. Dari mana saja? m-maaf tadi aku sedikit emosi jadi—"

Sebuah isakkan menginterupsi kalimat Sehun. Kini dapat dilihat bagaimana figur di hadapannya—yang diketahui sebagai Jongin—itu sedang menggosok matanya yang terlihat sembab dengan wajah lembab. Oh. Air mata. Ia menangis? Rasa bersalah mulai hadir, Sehun menggigiti bibirnya merasa kebingungan pada apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat suasana hati Jongin kembali seperti semula; karena ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin menangis. Jongin menangis? Hal baru lainnya di hari ini.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Dengan suara yang bergetar dan serak—hampir tak terdengar—Jongin merespon kalimat tersebut di sela-sela isakkannya, "_Sehunnie, _aku ingin tidur_._" Sembari menyeka air mata yang sebagian masih mengalir ke pipi.

Oh oh oh.

_Aaaaawww_ _Jongin sungguh terlihat menggemaskan dan—aaaa ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin. Fokus. Fokus_. Hati Sehun terus bergelut pada opininya yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan—dengan tubuh dibalut piyama bermotif beruang—sedang menangis tanpa rengekkan yang biasanya terdengar apabila anak kecil—

oh Tuhan.

Apa Sehun baru saja membandingkan Jongin dengan anak kecil? Duh. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Jongin yang demam dan seluruh hal aneh dilakukannya sudah menghipnotis pikiran Sehun. Tidak mungkin seorang anak kecil lucu dapat disandingkan dengan Kim Jongin si idiot—_idiot_.

Baru disadari bahwa Sehun tidak pernah sepertinya memberi atau bahkan mengucapkan sebuah pujian pada Jongin; ia malah selalu merendahkannya. Dan ketika gilirannya yang mendapat cemooh, ia malah memberikan sebuah tamparan keras sebagai balasan.

Semakin bersalah. Semakin tersudut hatinya. Sehun bergumam—mengumpat pada dirinya.

"Okay, Jongin. Kita tidur saja."

Lantas mereka pun berjalan ke arah sisi ranjang masing-masing. Sehun membenarkan letak bantal untuk Jongin, sementara yang sedang terserang demam tinggi itu hanya membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam sela selimut tebal yang menutupi jemari kaki hingga dagu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Waktu berlalu, semakin larut dan larut dan Sehun masih belum terlelap. Deru nafas teratur Jongin dapat terdengar karena kamar yang ia tempati itu memang benar-benar sunyi. Mungkin suara dedaunan dari pohon-pohon besar tertiup angin di samping jendela yang hanya menemani keheningan tersebut.

Keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama hingga ketika banyak kembang api yang meledak di udara, mengukir abstrak indah dengan gemerlap cahaya berwarna-warni. Suara itu mengejutkannya juga Jongin yang terpaksa terbangun dari tidur dengan tubuh sedikit tersentak. Dapat dilihat keringat mengalir dari keningnya dan pelipisnya.

Mengingat kembali bagaimana anehnya Jongin ketika terserang demam, membuat Sehun harus mengulum senyum untuk menahan tawa. Aneh memang, seperti apa yang dikatakan ibu Jongin. Tetapi cukup menghibur juga karena ia dapat melihat beberapa sisi dari Jongin.

Jongin yang manis.

Jongin yang sinis.

Jongin yang menggemaskan.

Jongin yang—

Sehun menutup mulutnya ketika menguap panjang. Menandakan bahwa ia mulai kekurangan oksigen di otak dan mengantuk. Lantas perlahan kelopak matanya memberat, menggoda dirinya untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadar dengan suara kembang api yang masih dapat terdengar menjadi nina bobonya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar, "Selamat malam, _Juliette-ssi_."

Oh, betapa Sehun rindu mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat itu. Mungkin beberapa sisi lain dari Jongin memang dapat mempesonakan, tetapi Sehun tetap menyukai Jongin apa adanya; Romeo idiotnya.

Lalu ia pun benar-benar mulai tidak sadarkan diri dan tertidur; melewatkan pemandangan gemerlap cahaya indah menggelegar di udara dari balik jendela yang memang dipersembahkan hanya untuk Sehun dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin. Basah. Keningnya basah. Sehun meraih sehelai handuk basah dari keningnya yang membuat ia menautkan alis karena merasa kebingungan. Ia pun lantas hendak bangkit dari berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu agar mendapatkan jawaban akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya tetapi ia kembali melekat pada ranjang karena seseorang mendorong keningnya paksa.

"Tidak, _Juliette sayang._ Kamu tidak boleh melakukan apa pun sebelum demammu benar-benar turun."

Dan Sehun merengek dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ini semua pasti akibat ia terlalu dekat dengan Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bahkan melawan seluruh perlakuan mesra Jongin; tangannya dikecup, rambutnya dibelai, lalu dinyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa aneh dengan suara Jongin yang—_sungguh indah._ Sangat indah hingga mendengarnya saja membuat kepala seperti akan pecah.

Tetapi untung saja penyebab demamnya Sehun ini karena ditularkan, coba saja kalau ia terserang demam dengan penyebab sama seperti Jongin yang saat itu wajahnya dilumuri darah dan—

_AHAHAHAHAKJNFKJSNDFJSDN._

.

.

.

.

.

tbc? .-. Renyah atau gimana? ;_;

.

.

.

Semoga selalu dihargai karyanya :-)

Hisayuchi: nahloh kenapa OuO /? Hehe iya kaihun lope lopeee. Iya sulay juga.-. apa mereka bukan crack ya? ; w ; sipsip makasih udah rnr!

zie: asik ada ripiuuuuu kyaaa /? Alhamdulillah kalo masih inget ;w; iya kan adik-kakak sama sama begitu/? ._. di sini ada jawabannya siapa yg tidur sama baek hehe. Bukan dua-duanya.-.

milky: makasih ;~~~; sipsip ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah rnr!

anonstalker: hehe iya, semoga ketemu di ripiu chapter ini ya ; u ; siapa hayooo, chapter ini akan menjawab/? ; w ; hehe pada suka kaihunnya ya.-. iya sipsip makasih ya :D

mitatitu: iya itu top!xiuhan hehe maap ._.v nanti mungkin/? Sip sip ini dibanyakin hehe. Iya nih chanyeol gimana sih! /? Iya aaaaaaa pegang pegang sehun mungkinkaaah pertanda chanhun itu… lopelope ; w ;)/

nissaa: iya semacam lah;_; kamu juga semangat ya!/? iya nih sehun mulai ada sesuatu sama kai hehe. Mungkin sebenernya chanyeol yang emang mau itu sama kyungsoo /? .-. acidaaak, gak akan ada chanbeknya maap ya;_; mmm sebenernya pemeran utama itu cuman kris, baekhyun, chanyeol, sehun. Tapi mungkin tokoh yg berhubungan sama mereka bakalan diceritain sedikit2 aja/? hehe.

Imeelia: ada jawabannya di chapter slanjutnya;w;

Mei: hehe mungkin aku dan exo sehati ; w ; mau cuman kepotong tugas hehe maap lama. Hihi luhan kan agak agak miring/? ._.v aaa jadi inget lagu what is love '^' buka dong hehe, itu taobaek moment;u; omaigat ngakak_-_ maap angst nya suka kebawa bawa hihi. Jangan nistain kris ah kasian/? ;_; iya sipsip, makasih udah ripiu!

RoseEXOticsFRIEND: maap maap._. krisbaek baru permulaan/? Yang terakhir itu adalaaaah aku/? Acidaaak banyak yg mau chanbaek tapi kok malah akunya yg gak rela/? Hehe. Makasih ya udah ripiu!

FanMyun: hayooo kenapa;w; iya sipsip nanti dibuat di chapter yang ke… gatau ke berapa itu juga kalo dilanjut/? Kapan-kapan saja lah ;w; /ditabok/. Pasti! /? Kan baek mempesona *-* hehe. Sip sippp, makasih udah ripiu!

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: nanti dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya;w; iya nanti kalo keidein ceritanya /? ;u; ini jawabannya di chapter ini ;v; hehe gapapa, sipsip ini dilanjut!

ichizuki_takumi: ini udah dibanyakin kok ; w ; iya dia kan agak2/? Hehe makasih ;~~~; ngakak ; u ; ngebayangin kai gelantungan di pohon/? Bukan dua duanya hwhw. sipsip ini udah diupdate tapi gak _soon_ ya maap;_;

ninuksaras: hihi;~~~; iya nih Baekhyun yg kegeeran dan Kris yg kurang peka/? .-. iya sipsip nanti dibanyakin yaaa, makasih udah ripiu :D

Istrinya Sooman: kalo om om gak ada/? ._.v

Manchungi98: sipsip ini udah dilanjut! :D

Park Ri Yeon: hehe maap sengaja/? ; w ; makasihhh semoga ketemu lagi di chap ini ya. ayo ayo jadilah kaihun shipper/? ; u ;)/ sipsip ini dibanyakin. Ok, ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih udah ripiu yaaa :D

: halo selamat datang ; w ; )/ hehe mereka emang agak2/? haduh kasian luhan kai dibilang alay/? ;_; iya kok ini jadinya kaihun, awawww kaihun di hati lopelope emwah ; 3 ; aaa ini lawak ;~~~~; mungkin digrepe sama aku/? Bapaknya mungkin sama aja.-. iya ini diupdate tapi gak cepet ya maap;_; sip mereka insya allah/? Akan bersatu hehe. Iya nanti krisbaeknya gakan galau. Makasih udah rnr!

rinie hun: maap lama;_; kainya nanti diceritain kenapa/? Sipsip ini dilanjut :D

Kopi Luwak: eee jangan dibuang krisnya;_; engga kok, gak akan kray sepertinya;u; pasti ada dendam tersendiri sama pairing ini ya/? suho itu suhooo aku juga lagi mikir._.v sipsip ini chansoo kok. Makasih ;~~~;

AbigailWoo: kenapa yaaa nanti diceritain di chap selanjutnya;) haaa maap maap aku juga lupa kalo luhan yg seme _-_ hehe iya tapi nanti mungkin/? Kris suka sama baek;_; endingnya gak akan kray maap;~~~; etapi jangan pergi/? Hehe makasih udah rnr; w ;

oracle: maap ya lama huhu ; n ; kainya nanti diceritain kenapa /? Hehe iya makasih, semoga suka ceritanya, makasih juga udah rnr :D

anna: haaaaiii reader yang kece ini ripiuuuu asikkk! ; w ; iya semacam waktu itu mau ujian;_; baekhyun emang manis kok ; 3 ;)/ kaihun luka gara2 nanti ya diceritain, asikk kepo :3 sabaaar chansoo selalu di hati ko/? ;_; engga, kan dio pulang sama aku/? Hwhw. kris emang tukang php dasar dia! /? ;_; itu yg tidur sama baekhyun ada jawabannya di sini.-. hidup xiuhan!/? iya smacam luhannya horror hehe. Iya kok ini digantung ; w ; lawak_-_)/ demi apa aku juga mikir kaki sehun mulus banget, pahanya ampe dijadiin wallpaper hp dua minggu /eh maap curhat._.v emwah juga yaaa. Hehe sipsip, makasih udah rnr!

chenma: iya jadinya chansoo, maap;_; bukan tapi tao.-. hehe makasih ya udah rnr!

aegyo_sehunnie: iya kok ini udah dilanjut;w; aku doain biar tenang/? Maap ya gak _soon_ apdetnya;_; semoga ketemu lg di chap ini! :)

Riyoung Kim: inidilanjuuuuuut!

byunbaekhoney: ayok jadilah kaihun shipper ; w ;)/ hehe yg aku suka baca sehunnya pasti uke .-. kai emang rada2/? ;_; hehe gak ngerti begimananya? ._.v sehun butuhnya mungkin uang/? ; u ; omaigat poldemort lawaaaaak ahahaskjnfdkjndf _-_ dia gak apa apa kok;_;)/ sipsip makasih udah ripiu. Bermutu kok, makasih yaaa :)

miyuk: aaa maap ya lama;_; ngakak ; 3 ; iya bener juga aku baru ngeh hehe. Sipsip makasih udah ripiu.

Syita Ariellin: hehe iya, soalnya ada yg protes/? . itu hanya pengecohan hehe ; w ; kai nya itu nanti diceritain di chap lain :D

seblak park: hehehe iya ;_; rencananya nanti **ada sequel yg cuman bisa diakses sama yg suka ripiu** hihihihihihihdfjdfngkdjfng /ketawa jahat/? Sipsipsip ini udah diapdet maap lamaa. Lafyatu ; u ;

AliFajarullah1: sudah ne ; w ;

dede: iya hehe ini udah dilanjut kok

Kim Mika: hehe iya gapapa, yg ripiu nya cuman skali2 trus pendek juga banyak ko/? ; u ; lho kok ikut malu hihihi. Segi berapa ya aku juga bingung/? Ohiya baru ngeh pada gak dibales._.v makasih ;~~~; hehehe kainya kenapa yaaa;w; hwhw chansoo unyu ko ;v; sipsip ini udah dilanjut maap lama;_;

.

.

.

**Ripiu dikit, gakan dilanjut maap**._.v


End file.
